Silim, the White Light
by I.Have.An.Angel
Summary: Harry James Potter and Ellil Harrison Potter were the only two of triplets left alive when "Voldemort" attacked. Ellil is supposed to fulfill the prophecy and Harry is supposed to just sit there. How is it, then, that Harry gets Tom Riddle's opposite wand
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Okay, someone tell me what the crap we're doing here," a dark, annoyed voice snarled from the darkness. A snort was the person's answer. "What?! Say something, Toby!"

A man's voice answered. "Something. Are you happy now, Ariel?" the man named Toby inquired of the woman. Ariel merely growled. Another voice joined in and told them to hush. "What is it, Dear?"

"Hush, Toby, Ariel… We're here. And Ariel, if you don't recall, Aberforth told us to come here to protect them well," the third voice hissed.

"Of course, Untamed," Ariel murmured softly. The other figure, Untamed, merely continued inching forward.

In a commanding voice, Untamed whispered, "Transform!" In seconds, an interesting trio stood in the shadows of the garage of one Godric's Hollow. An eagle, an iguana, and a unicorn stood where Untamed, Toby, and Ariel once stood. The iguana had markings like that of the birth mark on Untamed's forehead, an emerald colored star, the eagle had markings along its face that resembled Ariel's glasses, and the unicorn's horn was an ugly grey, like the wound along Toby's torso. The iguana stood on its haunches and jerked its head towards the sky and the eagle ruffled its feathers indignantly and took off into the sky. The iguana thumped its tail in Morse code and the unicorn pawed the ground back. The iguana nodded and scurried off into the underbrush beside the back door and transformed back into its human form, Untamed. The unicorn galloped off and hid in the brush beside the front door, to hold the man they were against off.

The eagle swooped around, gave a few loud caws to which Untamed nodded at and the unicorn whinnied at. The eagle vanished and Ariel was crouched on the roof of the house. And he appeared. He took long strides to the front door of the house and when he reached it, had to dive back as the unicorn came storming out, waving its head around wildly. The figure drew its wand and was stunned as the unicorn became a man. Toby growled menacingly at his old mentor and drew his wand. The figure threw his cloak to the side and sighed at Toby. Toby hissed darkly as Ariel flipped from the roof to his side, both training their wands on the man. Untamed was talking hurriedly with a figure that only the cornered one didn't notice. He waved his wand slightly and his spell was blocked by "Protego"s from Toby and Ariel. Toby hissed again.

"You cannot come here and disturb _my_ kin, Albus Dumbledore!" raged the man. The figure, Albus Dumbledore, merely smiled his "all knowing" smile at Toby.

"I can, my darling Toby, and I will," he said.

"Then," Ariel growled, "We shall kill you!" Albus' eyes widened slightly.

"I am much too strong for you, my dears. You cannot kill me," he murmured.

"I can, my darling mentor, and I _will_," Toby snarled. "You _will not_ ruin this family that Master has worked so hard to perfect! YOU WILL NOT!!!"

Albus blinked. "Ah, so you still serve Tom, then, do you?"

"DO NOT SPEAK AS IF YOU KN-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Albus yelled, hitting both Ariel and Toby. As soon as they fell to the ground, he casually kicked their bodies into the brush beside the door, walked around the back, petrified the two hidden figures, transfigured himself to look like the Master of Ariel, Toby, and Untamed, and entered the house. James Potter would be first. Albus snickered as James, Lily, Elsie, Ellil, and Harry Potter were taken to the nursery. Who to mark, who to mark. Albus thought to himself in wonder. Who to mark for the prophecy? There were three of them. Sighing to himself, the disguised Albus turned his wand on the youngest triplet, the only girl, Elsie. And he killed her. Harry and Ellil watched with morbid fascination. James was next to die. He died to protect his wife and one of his sons. Sighing mentally again, Albus cast the Killing Curse upon Ellil. It rebounded; hit a lamp, and the lamp shattered. Moments after the shattering, Harry began screaming. Albus Apparated out of the house, Ennervated all four he'd knocked out, Obliviated two of them, and fled, changing back to himself.

Ariel and Untamed glanced around in confusion. They shrugged and Disapparated. Both had forgotten ever working for Master Tom and only remembered their time under Dumbledore. Toby, for obvious reasons, could not be Obliviated. He was much too loyal to Master Tom and, of course, Master Tom was not Obliviated. Toby and Tom met in front of the front door of the house.

"What shall we do, Master? I sense one of my living kindred left. For James hath been vanquished from this life. I sense only wizard and a small amount of my kindred," Toby murmured.

Tom turned his red gaze on his most faithful follower. "Retrieve your kin. Then return to the Gaunt Mansion as quick as you please, Young One," was the order. Toby nodded and Apparated into the nursery. There he found two small baby boys and their unconscious mother. Their father and sister lay dead. One boy, the one with flaming red hair like that of his mother's, was holding onto the woman for dear life. The other one, the one with hair like James's hair, was screaming loudly. Toby sighed at the anguished sobs of the one of his kindred and scooped him up.

Nuzzling his cheek, he said, "Hush, small one. May the pain be vanquished from your body as life was from your darling father." As he spoke these words of comfort, the boy fell asleep and Toby Apparated far from the house in Godric's Hollow, leaving Lily Potter to be a single mother with one son, a dead daughter, a dead husband, and a missing son. Into a large building swept Toby, absently stroking the baby's cheek. He pushed through the doors of the dining hall without being invited in and stood there, cradling his kindred in his arms. Tom looked up and motioned for Toby to take a seat beside him.

Shaking his head, Toby said, "No, Master Tom. Silim needs to be looked over by your magic. He was injured by Albus."

Tom stood and held out his arms. Gently, Toby placed the baby in Tom's arms and Tom cradled him with one arm while running a diagnosis over him with the other hand. Tom frowned and his brow furrowed as his wand began flashing red over Harry's left eye. He performed a spell and blinked as about three medium sized pieces of the destroyed lamp came to rest on the table.

"He is blind then, is he not?" whispered a follower of Master Tom.

"Only in his left eye, Lucius," Tom replied. He turned to Toby and said, "Despair not, Toby, for 'tis only in one eye. He shall be able to see fine without it. He is of the Elvish Kindred, is he not?" Toby nodded, taking the baby. He held the boy close to him, murmuring songs to him. Tom returned to his seat at the table's head, Toby sitting beside him, across from Lucius. "Onto other things."

"We have lost two," Toby whispered.

"Who?" Tom asked.

"Untamed and…" Toby choked. "Ariel…" In an instant, the entirety of the table was in outrage which woke the poor baby. "Oh, no!! Hush, Silim. Toby is beside you. You shall have no fear, for fear is nothing when I am with you. Silim… Shhh… Calm…" The table had calmed as well as the baby Harry. Toby stroked Harry's cheek absently as he told the table, "Albus Obliviated them both."

"Why were you left?!" one demanded.

Tom replied for Toby, "Toby can never be Obliviated of me."

"I am much too loyal to Master Tom, as will Silim be in his elder years," added Toby.

"Silim?" inquired the wife of Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy.

"White Light. White symbolizing pure, light to lead us through the dark," answered one Avery. At the questioning looks he received, he answered, "I am of the Elvish Kindred too, my friends."

"What shall be done with Silim, then?" inquired Narcissa.

Tom nodded to Toby. Toby kissed Harry's forehead and looked at Narcissa. "We shall raise him. When the time comes for his schooling, we shall send him and see how he thinks of his year one. If he should like it, he may continue going until he finds it unfit for him to attend any more. Of course, he, Draconis, Vincent Junior, Gregory Junior, and Pansy shall be trained in all parts of magic whence they reach the age of five. Before then, they shall learn as Muggles."

Toby looked at Tom for confirmation. Tom merely nodded.

Lucius sighed. "May I inquire…? Who is the boy's," he gestured to the baby who was looking at them in awe, "godfather?" Toby sighed.

"We know not. Ellil's and Elsie's godparents were Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks. Yet Dear James did not inform me of who would be guiding young Silim through the years when his parents were absent," remarked the young man with bronze colored hair, petting Harry's hair back.

"Then let it be me," Avery spoke just as silence befell the room. Lucius, his wife, and Olan Parkinson, father of Pansy Parkinson, started and Toby nodded his consent.

With a sneer, Olan spoke. "Why you?"

Avery sighed. "I, aside from Silim and Muindor, am the only other of Elf Kin."

"And what did you just call Toby?" one Yaxley asked softly.

"Brother."

"Ah."

Tom cleared his throat. "Now, have we come to an arrangement of the years to come to pass?" he inquired.

"Yes," chorused through the room.

"Alright. Would you all, in turn, introduce yourself to our young Harry? I have a feeling he will remember you even after some of you are taken to Azkaban.

"Hello, Harry, I am Lucius Malfoy."

"I am Narcissa Malfoy."

"I'm Alecto and this is my brother Amycus Carrow!"

"I am Antonin Dolohov."

"Hello Little Harry. I am Bellatrix Lestrange. When you are older, you may refer to me as Auntie Bella!"

"I am Antonio Yaxley, Little Silim."

"I am Vincent Crabbe."

"Gregory Goyle."

"Olan Parkinson."

Tom looked around. Only Avery had yet to introduce himself. Sighing, the blond man stepped forward.

"And I," he said, taking a deep bow, "am your Godfather, Little Silim. I am Percifuld Avery. Call me Uncle Avery though."

Harry blinked at them all with his one emerald eye from Lily and his now milky white left eye. He nodded and looked at Toby and Tom, curiosity alight in his eyes.

"Aha," Toby said, "I am Toby, your Kin, an Elf like you."

"And I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. Some, those who fear me, call me Lord Voldemort or 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' but you, my child, may call me Father or Tom," cooed the pale man. Harry blinked and nodded again, looking around. Tom sighed and waved his hand and left the room. Most of the gathered left as well. The few that remained took residence in the manor. Toby, Avery, Yaxley, and Bellatrix.

"Where is _Snape_ at?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Most likely taking care of his darling Lily," Yaxley chimed in. All eyes turned to Avery who was playing with Harry on the floor. "We cannot call him Harry Potter at school, can we?" he asked.

"We can," Toby replied solemnly, "but 'tis not safe. I myself would prefer to call him Silim Riddle, but alas, the professors of the school would know… We have no choice." Yaxley sighed as Avery mumbled a light 'ow' as Harry poked his cheek playfully. Harry giggled.

Toby stood and sighed. "Well," he said, "off to bed with the young Silim. Whence tomorrow dawns bright and early, Severus, Lucius, Vincent, Gregory, and Olan shall join us and we shall commence with the learning and teaching!" He picked Harry up, smiled at everyone, bade them to have a good evening, and traveled from the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Sighing, Harry took a handful of Floo Powder and yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" He glimpsed Father and Toby bidding him a fond farewell before he vanished. Approximately ten minutes later, one Harry Silim Riddle Potter was striding carelessly out of a fireplace in the main room of Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy smiled at him as did Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was not to be found in the main room.

"Silim!" both cried joyously.

"Dragon, Cissy. Good day to you as well." Narcissa smiled and stood.

"It will just be us three today, boys," she informed them, holding out her hands. Harry took her right and Draco her left. "We shall Apparate. Silim, has Toby approved?"

Harry turned his odd colored gaze on her, seeing her with only one eye. "Yes. Toby, as well as Father, has agreed to let me Side-Along Apparate with you today," he said politely, tucking a stray strand of shoulder-length black hair behind his left ear. "And Dragon," he added, "Please try not to scream at anyone who stares openly at my ears this time." Draco flushed a light shade of red but before he could respond, Narcissa Apparated away.

Diagon Alley. It was, honestly, Harry's least favorite place in the Wizarding World. He would take Azkaban Prison over the chaos that ensued in Diagon Alley. He looked around the chaotic alley way. Parents were ushering children of all ages in and out of stores, birds were shrieking, kids crying. Harry, having over-sensitive ears, clamped his hand over his ears. Yes, yes, Azkaban was the preferred choice. At least the Dementors were silent and they killed silently. Harry jammed his eyes shut and leaned on Narcissa who frowned at everyone that looked at them curiously. Draco growled at whoever even thought about approaching them. It showed on their faces when they thought about it. Narcissa sighed. She knew there was a reason Tom and Toby made Harry wear Glamour. It kept his ears from hurting in loud places.

Narcissa lifted Harry up. "Do you want me to Glamour your ears…?" She whispered.

"N-no," moaned Harry. "I… I must get used to the noise, so, if you would, please put me down, Cissy." Narcissa frowned as she set him down and he stumbled, having to have Draco catch him. "Thank you, Dragon…"

"Mhmm," Draco replied. He kept a firm hand on Harry's shoulder and they followed the Malfoy woman off.

Occasionally, Harry would stumble, but he made it through the book store, the apothecary, the robe shop, and that was it before he collapsed in the middle of Eeylope's Owl Emporium. Narcissa told Draco to watch him while she went and Flooed Toby to ask what to do. Harry had his head between his knees, holding his ears tightly. Draco glared at everyone who looked at them even remotely funny.

"Silim," Draco began. He glared up at a fat old woman and then went back to talking to Harry, "Are you alright…?"

Harry's voice was muffled when he spoke, "I want my Glamour put back on, Dragon…" Draco sighed and sat with his legs folded, pulling Harry into a warm embrace. Draco petted Harry's hair and watched the doors hopefully, waiting for his mother and Toby. Yes. Narcissa came sweeping in. Just her. Silently, she cast a non-verbal spell upon Harry and the relief in the small boy's body was instantly obvious. He slowly stood and stumbled slightly, due to the quiet he was experiencing. Draco sighed in relief that his friend was fine.

Narcissa too smiled. Clapping her hands together, the kind Malfoy woman said, "Well, let's continue collecting Silim's pet, shall we?" Harry and Draco nodded and the trio began walking around the store. Harry wasn't really looking, Draco didn't care but if it was for Harry, he'd kill, and Narcissa… Was, well, she was Narcissa. She smiled and pointed out cute animals she thought fitting for Harry, Draco would give them a thrice over, and some Harry didn't even bother with giving a once over. At the end of an hour, they were still touring the store… For the fifth time. Finally, Harry put interest into what he was looking for. His eyes came to rest on a copper-coloured owl, with the eye color of Toby's hair, bronze. Harry and the owl merely stared at one another. It hooted at him and he raised an eyebrow back.

To Narcissa, Harry said, "I do believe I've found my _darling_," he was still offended by the hoot, as he said this with venom, "pet that I can and will torment in later hours." Narcissa blinked, chuckled, and watched as the owl flew to rest on Harry's head. He hissed something at it and it hastily fled to Harry's shoulder. Harry smiled to himself. "There, silly little bird."

Narcissa didn't know how to feel. Harry was possibly bipolar. She put her hand on Harry's right shoulder and Draco's left and led them to the counter. After the bird was paid for, Narcissa locked it in its cage and they were off to the wand shop. Harry and Draco sighed and entered the shop. No one was there. Calmly, Narcissa took the only chair- the old, rickety one in the corner. Harry glared straight ahead, at the clock on the wall, willing it to speed up so damn Ollivander would get here. Draco was sighing contentedly as he leaned against the wall and relaxed slightly. Harry's owl twittered slightly.

"Oh, be quiet Narbeleth," Harry snapped at her.

"Uh… Narbeleth?" Draco asked.

Harry turned his multi-colored eyes on Draco's pale face. "Elvish for October." Draco mouthed 'oh' while Harry turned his gaze to the desk. He didn't have his super-hearing but he did have his enhanced sense of smell and sight. He stared long and hard at the hall behind the desk until an old man came limping out. Narcissa sat up straighter, if possible, and narrowed her eyes at Mr. Ollivander himself. Draco stepped to Harry's side as the man came into the light. Harry's eyes widened slightly. He sensed… Elf in this man. He stepped forward and put out his hand as if pressing the palm to a mirror. The sign of Elvish Recognition. Much to Draco's surprise and Cissy's as well, Mr. Ollivander pressed his palm to Harry's. The old man smiled slightly.

"Syrdor mael shaer os o, Shori Jhol," whispered Ollivander.

Harry nodded. Draco, not liking the Elvish speak, butt in. "We need our wands." Ollivander smiled slyly at him. Harry nodded a small smirk on his face.

"Of course. Would the Dragon like to go first?" Harry teased. Draco pouted.

"No, Silim. You go first." Harry smiled and stepped forward to the desk while Ollivander wandered into the back of the room and came back with six thin boxes. He opened one and handed it to Harry who waved it gently. The vase to the right of the desk exploded and Harry only shielded his eyes. Ollivander snatched that wand and handed him a second one. It lit its box on fire. The third, fourth, and fifth ones were not right for him either. The sixth one, however, glowed blue as soon as Harry touched it. Harry sighed. "What…?"

Harry looked over at him dully. "The wood is that of Toby, Uncle Avery, and my people's trees of Old. It is extremely rare and found only in Dragon Country as they inhabited it after my kind fled. The core though… She… Matches Father's… This wand core should belong to Ellil Harrison Potter," whispered Harry. Draco and Ollivander gave him a look and Ollivander sighed, handing Draco one of the wands Harry tried. It glowed a silver color. Harry's brow creased as did Ollivander's. On reflex, Harry took a step back quickly. Draco was staring at the stick of wood in his hand curiously. Harry blinked and covered his green eye, looking with only his blind eye. Hesitantly, the raven pulled out his own wand, dropped with, and jumped back with a yelp of shock.

Draco looked over and stared. Harry was backing away slowly from his wand and Draco's. Fear coursed through the Potter boy and he winced. Draco tucked his wand in his pocket and the blue glow of Harry's vanished and Harry picked it up. "The wood of my kin," whispered Harry. "With the heartstring of a dragon." His eyes moved to the ground. "_The wood of Old shall once again be made; it glows for only Elvish beings. One glows Blue, the other Silver, the same kind of Light hue. The cursed tree of Oiolairë, the mysterious of Olde. The Oiolairë Twins of Olde shall be borne once more and together, the World is at an End._" Harry looked up at Draco. Narcissa stood stiffly and paid for their wands, nodding to Ollivander.


	3. Chapter 2

_Draco looked over and stared. Harry was backing away slowly from his wand and Draco's. Fear coursed through the Potter boy and he winced. Draco tucked his wand in his pocket and the blue glow of Harry's vanished and Harry picked it up. "The wood of my kin," whispered Harry. "With the heartstring of a dragon." His eyes moved to the ground. "_The wood of Old shall once again be made; it glows for only Elvish beings. One glows Blue, the other Silver, the same kind of Light hue. The cursed tree of Oiolairë, the mysterious of Olde. The Oiolairë Twins of Olde shall be borne once more and together, the World is at an End._" Harry looked up at Draco. Narcissa stood stiffly and paid for their wands, nodding to Ollivander. _

--

She swept the boys and Narbeleth towards the door and stopped as it opened wide. Narcissa's pale blue eyes slightly widened and Draco tensed. Harry, on the other hand, held his head proudly and levelly met the eyes of Ellil Harrison Potter and Lily Evans Potter. Lily froze in her tracks and Ellil looked between them carelessly. Lily's emerald eyes widened as Harry glided passed her, Draco and Narcissa trailing confusedly behind. Lily watched Harry leave and continued into the store but rounded when she heard a pop and the trio and owl were gone. She sighed sadly.

**--**

Harry dropped to his knees as soon as he exited the main fireplace of Gaunt Manor. His bag was Apparated to the Manor by a house elf named Dobby that Harry had begged be freed as was Narbeleth. The owl sat on a chair next to the stack of school supplies while Harry cringed inside. His stomach contracted and he found himself dry heaving over the carpet. Using his Elvish senses, he found no one was home. Thank god. Toby, Father, and Avery could not see him like this, nor could anyone else. They wouldn't let him leave until they found what was wrong with him. He groaned loudly as he forced his weak human form to stand. He stumbled to his bird that flew to his shoulder and began towards the stairs. He remembered not the walk to the stairs or the climbing into his bed, but he did remember a whispered prophecy before he fell into Sleep's waiting arms.

His next waking moment was when a shadow was cast over his eyes. His senses picked up breathing not of those he knew and his eyes flashed open. He shot up in his bed and rolled off on the side opposite the intruder. Narbeleth was hooting wildly and the guest merely glared at it. Stepping into the light of the fading day was a face Harry thought he never would face again. He took an enormous step back.

"H-how… When… Wh-where?!" he stuttered out. The man inched forward; predatory was the grin on the wizard's face. "NO! GET OUT, GET OUT NOW, THASTI!" he screeched. He strained his ears, and heard the echo of his human voice in the lower regions of the house.

The man, Thasti, grinned wickedly. "But Little Prince," he murmured, his ruby red hair framing his face as he cocked his head to the left slightly, "I want my prize money Albus promised me, o-"

"Silim~!" sang the voice of Alecto Carrow. Usually, Harry would never be happy to see either of the Carrow twins, but this time… She saved his life. Thasti gave Harry one last look.

"You have yet to see the last of me… Thys will come for you as well!" The man dressed in a cloak of gold with hair of ruby and eyes of copper vanished on the spot in Apparation. Harry fled the room as Narbeleth calmed herself. He flew down the stairs and looked at Alecto, Toby, and Father curiously. He nodded to them in turn.

Breaking the ice was Alecto, who smiled. "How was school shopping, Silim?"

Harry nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, closed his mouth, and shook his head.

"Speak. Tell us what troubles you, Silim," encouraged Tom.

"_The wood of Old shall once again be made; it glows only for Elvish beings. One glows Blue, the other Silver, the same kind of Light hue. The cursed tree of Oiolairë, the mysterious of Olde. The Oiolairë Twins of Olde shall be borne once more and together, the World is at an End_." Harry looked at Tom and Toby who had frowns gracing their lovely faces.

"Troubling is this news," Toby said softly, bronze hair framing his thoughtful face even at the tilted angle. Harry sneered.

"Of course 'tis troubling. Dragon and I are going to destroy the world. Isn't that happy?" inquired Harry sarcastically. Toby glared. "Thasti and Thys are once again tracing me."

Toby glared, swearing in Elvish, cursing Thasti and Thys. "You need-"

"To go to school," Harry cut off. Toby and Tom threw him biting glares. Harry glared back. "I shall have my Dragon and my Snake. I believe I shall be fine. Neither have ever let me down before. And I have back up if need begin to arise." Harry looked chilled and fine, leaning against the fireplace calmly as if he had asked for a chocolate treat, which the house was full of.

Toby looked outraged and Tom calm. Toby took an angry step forward but was stopped when Tom held his arm out across the Elf's chest. Harry, arms folded across his chest and one leg draped coolly over the other, smirked in triumph. He would _always_ win against Toby so long as Thomas Marvolo Riddle was on the Elf Prince's side. Toby hissed, his amber eyes flashing dangerously. Oh, how Toby loathed Harry Potter on occasions. Like now, when Toby's Master was turned against him, Toby loathed Harry. And that smug, cool pose Harry was in did nothing to ease the spite flowing through him. Harry pushed himself from the mantel, looking cool while doing it. His smile of a thousand wonders, the one inducing the swoons of old women, was turned on Alecto who snorted at it. Deterred Harry was not, for he spoke in the way of the Veela, the sweet, seductive voice, the too innocent eyes.

"What did you come for, Alecto?" he whispered. Yet, unlike the Veela, his voice has a bitter edge to it, as only one of the Elves of Olde could have.

Alecto stuttered out her answer, which even with Toby's keen senses could not be deciphered. Harry smiled a sick, twisted smile and turned the slightly plump, short woman to the fire place. He pushed her in, dropped some Floo Powder in, and yelled, "CARROW PALACE!" and Alecto was gone. Harry smiled in satisfaction at a job well-done. Toby spluttered indignantly. Oh, where the hell was Avery? Harry sighed, overcome by the urge to collapse. Not good. He sighed. "I am tired, as my outing was very eventful, as Cissy must have reported, yes?" Tom stepped forward and swept the one who managed to pull off being cool even in a tired state while being in a hug that was very rare. Only when Tom was exceedingly concerned for Harry did the Elf Prince receive a hug.

Toby then drew forward and put his arm around Harry's shoulder and gently whisked him off to his room. Toby stood in the door way of Silim's room, putting up multiple wards and he was removing Harry's Glamour. Toby grinned down at the eleven year old human form of his cousin and tucked him in. Harry nodded mutely and rolled to his side as soon as Toby exited the perimeter. Narbeleth fluttered down to reside on his head board as protection from Thys and Thasti and Harry fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The train ride to Hogwarts was filled with all sorts of chatter. No one aside from the compartment he resided in knew The-Boy-Who-Escaped-Voldemort was aboard the train. And no one aside from they and the Dark Lord knew the Oiolairë Twins were aboard the train. That is until it was time to be sorted. All was calm and silent in the room as Ellil Harrison Potter boldly strolled up to the stool. He sat on it and Professor Minerva McGonagall, the woman that intimidated the students almost as much as Severus Snape did, placed the ratty item called a hat upon his ruby locks. Harry's blank features broke when Ellil was sorted into the "House for the Brave", the house of Godric Gryffindor. A smirk of superiority grew on the Elf Prince's face when Ellil walked past him. Ellil let a hiss pass his lips before continuing to the table farthest from the double doors.

"Potter, Harry?" Minerva called out. The hall seemed to have no one breathing as Harry stepped up to the stool. Ratty was the thing obscuring his vision when he sat.

_Good lord_, came a voice, _aren't you supposed to be dead_?

Harry blinked. No emotion broke through after that break around Ellil.

_Ah, being difficult, I see_, the voice purred. A shudder of disgust wracked Harry's body. _Better be…_

"SLYTHERIN!!!" Harry carelessly tossed the hat to the ground and stood. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around and met the obsidian orbs of one Severus Snape. He looked the farthest from pleased. Harry knew exactly why, as well. He settled himself in his seat beside Hermione and Draco, shooting his cold, emotionless glares to anyone who dared glare at Hermione. The rest of Sorting passed without commotion. During the consumption of nutrients, as Tom put it, Harry heard whispers of himself and took no notice of the looks thrown his way. He touched his food not, as he deemed it disgusting after smelling it. No one beat the home cooking that took place inside the Gaunt Manor and the Malfoy Manor, so he refused to eat it.

He instead chose to "people-watch" as the Carrow twins so impolitely put it. He was merely taking appearances and words spoken from certain individual's lips and storing it away for future reference while listening to Hermione's idle chatter.

It was there unto the nigh end of First Year where his life was boring. T'was the end months of First Year that found absolute adrenaline coursing through the Elf Prince. Tom was coming to school. Not Tom, Tom but Tom. Tom was to "visit" Ellil and Harry was to escort Ellil to Tom. This meant Harry had to converse with the Golden Trio; Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Ellil Potter. It was the bane of Harry's existence to converse with them. Snakes and Lions just did not go well together alone. This would be why Harry found it necessary to approach the Trio at lunch with his own back up following; Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger.

You see, Slytherin House was formed into odd cliques. Especially the first years. There were two main groups and one group branching off of a main group in first year. There was Harry's group which mainly consisted of: Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger. Then there was the branch of Harry's group, led by Harry's Dragon. This group consisted of Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Jr., and Vincent Jr. The other group consisted of Thys Vael. He had the remaining First Years (Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Alan James) on his side and they fought over ideals. Namely: Thys believe those supporting Voldemort were dealing in illegal substances because all mortals were created equally. Harry, however, believed in Voldemort's (he always cringed in horror when that name was spoken, as Tom was much more befitting of the snake-like man) morals to the bone. All other cliques seemed to have disbanded and chosen to join one of the two –or three, counting the branch- cliques already dominating the House of Slytherin. No one outside of Slytherin knew of this odd development, which is why Harry was able to approach the table of Gryffindor with less snide glares than had the whole school known of the Slytherin Divide.

Ronald stood as the Slytherin Elf approached. He glared and had his hand in his pocket where the magical stick of wood resided. Blaise put his hand on his hip as he always kept his wand on the inside of his pants. Harry paid them both no mind. He stepped his lithe form around the lanky build of the Weasley and rudely grabbed his brother's collar. From the staff table, the assistant Mediwitch Lily Evans gasped. Ignoring those around them, Harry dragged Ellil out of the hall without so much as a glance towards his friends. They, however, expected it and ran after him, followed by Ronald and Lavender.

From the staff table stood Severus along with Lily and Albus. Severus uttered one word before chasing after the Slytherins. "Silim…"

In the hall, things were starting to get ugly. Harry had his brother against a wall, hidden from view. Ellil stared into the emerald depths that were Harry's eyes. The brown eyed boy found himself thinking how beautiful Harry's eyes were. Harry, however, pondered how to brooch the subject of the Philosopher's Stone. He decided the blunt way was the path he should choose.

"What," whispered Harry in his Elvish Seduction voice –the voice he used on Alecto and Thys frequently-, "do you know of the Philosopher's Stone?"

The voice turned Ellil's brain to mush for a few moments before he registered his brother's words. His brown orbs widened and Harry's emeralds narrowed, looking much like the eyes of a snake. Ellil sighed. Hiding it would do no good, especially because of Harry's voice. "I know someone's trynna steal it from Professor Dumbledore. I think it's Professor Snape, Harry," answered Ellil in a voice much to quiet to be a Gryffindor. Harry let out a cold, bark-like laugh.

"Professor Snape may be a heartless git, but he would never," Harry released Ellil and stepped back coolly while Ellil slid to the floor, "never steal something precious to Father. How clear is this to you?!" Harry looked at the nervous Ellil.

"I…" he looked at Harry. "Then who's trying to take the Stone? Hagrid said someone wanted to know how to handle Fluffy… A man in a black cloak. I only think Snape wears rubbish like that in public." Harry blinked his cold eyes and rolled them seconds later.

"Quirrell. Professor. Quirrell. Look at the back of his head and if your stupid scar burns, come to _me. _Don't you _dare_ go to Dumbledore. Come to me." Ellil could only nod before the carbon copy of his father vanished. He couldn't help but wonder about Harry. He stood shakily and walked out into the Entrance Hall where Snape, Dumbledore, and his mother were along with Ronald, Lavender, Harry, Blaise, and Hermione.

"Silim," Snape snarled. Harry met his professor's glare with his cold emerald orbs. "… Just go back to the Common Room."

Harry sneered and he, along with Blaise and Hermione, made their way back to the Slytherin Dorms.


	5. Chapter 4

"Harry!!" The mop of black hair jerked up. The two children of Lily and James Potter stared at each other as the one resembling Lily approached the snake hole. Draco, who was leaning on Harry, snarled at Ellil. The Lions were getting too close to Harry for Draco's liking. Harry stood silently, his cold façade in place. He set his study things beside Hermione and walked to meet his relative. "What… Do you know how to stop Quirrell?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

Of course the knowledge of stopping Quirrell was in him, otherwise he would not have spoken to his brother. Harry's expression was that of one talking to a complete moron. Ellil backed off and a sigh escaped the lips of the Elf Prince. A nod came from Harry. Ellil grinned.

"Great!" he said. "Me and the gang were gonna do it tonight!" Harry sighed. They picked the right night.

"I shall meet you on the third floor then, at ten pm sharp," was the reply of the Elf Prince. He turned on his heel and walked to his group in the snake hole.

--

It was just Ellil and Harry now. They stood at the top of a set of steps. Below them stood Quirrell and the Mirror of Erised. Ellil was shaking in fear or due to adrenaline. Harry, who had lost his cloak during the chess game, stood with his arms folded across his chest, his back to Ellil. Silently, the Elf made his slow way down to Quirrell and Ellil watched, brown eyes large as the shock sunk in. Harry was leaning against the mirror, all traces of emotion gone. Ellil, though, could tell Harry was in on the thing with Quirrell.

"You played me?!" Ellil shouted at Harry. Harry cocked a brow and fixed his tie extra slowly to add effect. His one word excuse was enough to fill in eight blank spots in Ellil's mind.

"Slytherin." Quirrell turned to face Ellil, but it was not Quirrell that the face was of. No. It was a man in his early twenties with no expression what-so-ever.

"Who are you?" whispered Ellil. "You aren't Quirrell…" Helpless was the boy with ruby locks. He turned to his brother. "Harry…?" Harry pushed himself off of the mirror and the mystery man drew his wand and murmured something inaudible to Ellil. And Harry changed right before his eyes.

Harry sighed as the Glamour placed on him was removed. He was Silim now, free to do what he would. He had his wand out as his hair fell to his mid-back. Blank were the emeralds behind the ruby frames and Silim licked his lips, twirling his wand around.

"Harry…?"

"Ellil," was the seductive whisper, "you have the stone. Give it to me."

"IT WAS YOU!!" Ellil accused, drawing his wand. He ran at Silim who stood perfectly still. Ellil stopped a few feet from the personal bubble of Silim. The new man spoke.

"Give him the stone.. Or perish." Ellil faced him and shook his head. Silim angrily grabbed his brother's collar and flung him in front of the mirror. Anger coursed through every vein in Silim's body, his eyes aglow with Elvish magic. Ellil winced and chanced a glance to the mirror. Silim watched with cold satisfaction as Ellil watched the mirror.

"Ivan," spoke the cold voice of Silim, "put the Glamour back on me and get the Stone. I must be off. If you do not get the Stone… Father shall be hearing of it." The strange man, Ivan, nodded. He murmured something and Silim was Harry once more. Harry tucked his wand away and walked behind the mirror. When Ellil looked, Harry was nowhere in the room. He turned to face Ivan.

"What did you see?!" hissed Ivan.

"I…" Ellil was at a loss… What should he say? "I saw Harry, me, and Mum together, happily eating dinner." That was good enough.

"LIAR!" Ivan yelled. Ellil winced and his hand automatically went to his right pocket. "There?" he hissed. Ellil shook his head and made a mad dash for the stairs. Ivan laughed and flicked his hand lazily and the pair was trapped in a ring of fire. Ivan lunged at Ellil and the duo fell to the ground, rolling down the stairs. On the last stair they stopped. Ivan was screaming 'Give me the stone' while his hands were firmly around Ellil's neck. Ellil spluttered and, in a lame attempt to rid himself of Ivan, grabbed his face. Much to his surprise, it worked and Ivan fell to the floor, his face burning. His whole body, much to the shock of one Ellil, went up in flames. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the stone. A loud roar echoed throughout the small chamber and Ellil whirled around and everything from there went blank.


	6. Chapter 5

Albus stood, his arms out swept to the crowd. "Another year has come and gone," he said into the silence. Harry sighed, his features haggard and tired. Across the room, Ellil glowered angrily at his brother who looked to be half-conscious. "And now, for the winner of the House Cup."

Cheers were heard throughout the silence.

"In fourth place with two hundred and twenty-two points, Gryffindor." A light applause. "In third place with two hundred and thirty-two points, Hufflepuff." Another applause. "Second place with two hundred and sixty-five points, Ravenclaw." Applause. "And in first place, with three-hundred points, Slytherin!" All but Harry erupted in cheers and screams at the Slytherin table. Everyone else merely clapped lightly. "However," Albus' voice rang, silencing Slytherin House, "there are certain points to be awarded and taken." Groans echoed in the hall. "First, to Ronald Weasley for the best game of chess in Hogwarts for many a decade, I award twenty points. Then, to Lavender Brown for an amazing usage of spells, I award twenty points. Then to Ellil Potter for sheer bravery and dumb luck," many boos were heard, "I award twenty-eight points. And finally to Neville Longbottom. He stands up for what he believes in well. I award ten points." The Gryffindors cheered loudly.

"And the points to be taken?" inquired Severus Snape.

"Ah, yes. Twenty points from Slytherin for Mr. Harry Potter's roaming the school past curfew," announced Albus. Harry stood up angrily while the rest of the people in the hall remained seated. Harry silently pushed his chair back, walked behind it, pushed it in, and walked out of the Great Hall. After that, the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Albus clapped. The Slytherin banners were changed to Gryffindor banners. Many boos were heard from the Slytherins and Ravenclaws.

--

"Harry?" the Elf looked up from his book. Emeralds narrowed and he went back to reading. Ignoring the person was the best option. It was a mistake to even spare him an acknowledging glance in the halls. His name fell from the lips of his sibling. Disgusting little boy, son of those on the side of "Light." Annoying creature who could not take a hint. Shunning him time and time and time again did nothing for the one with ruby locks and deep brown eyes. The boy kept repeating his name. Something in the midst of Harry's mind snapped and his book toppled from his lap to the grass beneath him.

"_What_?" spat the Elf. He pushed up his ruby coloured frames up so he could see better. Ellil stopped speaking, his mouth hanging open slightly, his own black glasses askew slightly.

"I… Erm… Oh!" a finger reached up to scratch his cheek. "Snape," a wince followed at Harry's growl as the emerald eyed one picked up his book, dusting off his clothes as he went, "said to get you so you and your… Friends," he spat the word as if it was poison, "can catch the train." Harry merely nodded, the only response he could manage without biting the other's head off. With that one nod, he walked off. Ignoring Ellil was easier said than done, of course, what with Ellil chattering off behind him. Yet Harry managed, his features schooled into a blank mask as per he was known for.

Never would Harry be more grateful to see Draco than in that moment, though he should never think of admitting it. Ellil had fallen silent when the blond had stepped in their path. He seethed when Harry gave him a look as if he was some insignificant bug. Yet, most of all, he felt hurt. Were siblings not supposed to love each other? Yet here was Harrison James Potter, waving the other survivor of Voldemort's attack off like he was nothing. It enraged him yet he kept silent. A smile was forced onto Ellil's face as he called, "See you both next year, yeah Harry?"

Harry turned his cold emeralds on Ellil. "I highly doubt that, _Potter_. You and the rest of the idiots in there," he absently waved his hand in the general direction of the school, "are much to annoying for me to handle being in the same vicinity as, much less look at."


	7. Chapter 6

"Silim! Dragon!" Harry and Draco looked up as they exited the train, their friends right behind them. Harry had a firm grip on Hermione's hand, so as she would not be separated from him until their guardians had the chance to meet and arrange the summer plans. Blaise was right behind Hermione and Pansy following and Theodore stood close to Harry's Dragon as did Vincent and Gregory. Raven locks fell into emerald eyes as the emeralds' gaze befell one of the few women Harry could ever love to see. Though one would need the keens senses of the Elves to see past Glamour, Harry would know her voice anywhere. The voice of one Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked not as different as the Glamour could've made. Her hair was still unruly and fell to her mid-back in violet ringlets as did her usual self. Her eyes were dark brown and lacked the bags she normally would have. Her skin was a healthy colour, unlike the real Bellatrix. She had a sane look about her, as if she had not spent years in Azkaban Wizard Prison. Despite the slight change in her, Harry recognized his Auntie Bella _anywhere_. Harry and Draco pushed their way through the throng of people to reach the woman, Harry keeping a firm hold on Hermione. Reaching Bellatrix was no easy task and left the trio and their companions breathless as they arrived. Harry would have embraced her and begun crying was he not who he was. Hermione peeked at the tall woman with heavily lidded eyes and smiled shyly, clinging still to Harry's hand.

"Auntie Bella," Harry and Draco breathed in unison.

"My boys!" she cooed. "And…" She peered at Hermione, a curious light in her eyes. "Who is this beauty?"

"Hello ma'am. I'm Hermione Granger!"

"So polite, so polite," Bellatrix noted. "I am Bellatrix. You may call me Auntie Bella… Oh, pardon me, where are my_ other_ manners? Where are your parents, Hermione?"

Harry nervously cleared his throat. The moment he and Draco had been dreading arrived. Harry had to choose his words carefully. Of course, Bellatrix did not detest the Muggle Borns, more she frowned upon their parents. The right words bubbled to Harry's tongue and he spoke. "Auntie Bella… 'Mione is a Muggle Born." Bellatrix smiled softly.

"I should have known Silim and Dragon would have befriended a Muggle Born." With that, she grinned and clapped her hands. "Well, let us be off to find Mr. and Mrs. Granger then, shall we?" Hermione nodded and she led Harry, Draco, Bellatrix, and the Slytherins off in search of her Muggle parents.

Hermione pointed to a pair of nervous looking figures as they exited the platform. She yelled for them and they grinned at the sight of their daughter. The parents met their group half-way. Harry unwilling let go of Hermione's hand and cautiously glanced around, as if expecting someone of Thys' group to charge out at them and hurt her. Hermione drew her mother in close and placed a kiss on her cheek. The same was presented to her father. Hermione then stepped aside to address her friends. Said friends were now in a line with Auntie Bella behind them, hand conspicuously in her wand pocket.

"Mum, Dad, these are my school friends," chirped Hermione. "This is Draco Malfoy," Draco nodded slightly, "Blaise Zabini," Blaise smiled genially, "Theodore Nott," Theo grinned slightly, "Vincent and Gregory," said boys nodded and grinned, "Pansy Parkinson –she's my best friend," Pansy nodded as she shook Mrs. Granger's hand and curtsied to Mr. Granger, "and of course… Harry Potter." Harry inclined his head slightly and gave a curt nod as he looked around.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "And you are…?" she said to Auntie Bella.

"Ah, yes!" Bella chirped. "I am Harry and Draco's Auntie Bella… Actually, I'm Draco's aunt and Harry's godmother, but I do so love when I am called Auntie Bella. It makes me feel young again!"

"I know how you must feel, Bellatrix. I am Jean, by the way. Jean Granger. And my husband David Granger," said Hermione's mother. "Would you lot," she smiled at the kids and all but Harry smiled back. Harry was peering around anxiously. "Like to join us for tea?"

Bella clapped. "We'd love to, right children?"

"Yep," Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Sure," replied Theo.

Vincent and Gregory just nodded.

"Of course! Anything with Hermione!" said Pansy. Draco nodded and all looked at Harry.

"Where's Uncle Avery?" he asked Bella. "He wrote to me saying he would be with you… Why has he not arrived yet to be with us in this moment of great joy and reuniting?" He blinked innocently at the look he was given. "Tea? Of course. I would dearly love to get to know Mr. and Mrs. Granger if fate would permit me to do so."

Jean blushed and smiled. "You've such polite grammar for someone as young as you, Harry. It is very befitting for young boys to learn to become gentlemen in the prime of their years." David nodded and spoke.

"Well, shall we take our car then to our house?"

Bella and Harry exchanged looks. "Well," Bella murmured, "I do think it's best that we hold the tea at Harry's house… It is, after all, a manor and large enough for all of us with a few additions."

Harry looked over, slight annoyance coursing through his veins. "I do sincerely hope Alecto and Amycus shan't be present."

Bella ruffled his already messy hair. "'Course not love." She stepped briskly over to Jean. "Come, come. We haven't all day. We must be off to the Apparation point while the children Floo." She took the woman's arm and grabbed David's. "Children, go with Harry to the Platform and Floo to his home."

--

"So," said Hermione as she climbed into the backseat of the family car, "I'll see you next week then?" Harry and Draco nodded at her, arms linked as they stood back to back.

"We'll be here waiting for you, Hermione," Draco said.

"Always," added the raven haired one.

"And for your birthdays as well, yes?"

Both sighed. "Yes," Draco said, a slightly exasperated tone underlining his words.

"Okay!" chirped the bushy haired witch. "Bye-bye then!" Harry and Draco watched as their friend's family car drove away in the dead of night at the nearly empty train station of King's Cross.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sept. 4, 1992_

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? It's the first day and we've our schedules. We, the Slytherin Team, miss you dearly. It is so boring without you. People look at us funny when you're not with us. I only have the same schedule as Draco and Theo. The rest have the same schedule. I wonder what it'd be like if you'd attended school this year? Would you and I have the same classes? I wish we would. Well, I must be off to Potions –it's my first class, and it's DOUBLE Potions! I'll try to win the House Cup for us this year!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

_Sept. 5, 1992_

_Darling Hermione,_

'_Tis I, Tom. I am sorry to say that Harry is visiting a few friends you have yet to meet. Hopefully when you've turned old enough, you shall meet them. Until then, you shan't. Harry's location is classified until further notice and only I and a select few (including his friends he is with) know of the location. Draconis does not know of the location either, so feel no sorrow or remorse. The reason he is there is to improve his people skills. You, of all people, should know how horrible said skills are. They are absolutely tosh. Tsk. I cannot understand how he managed in life. _

_Until Harry returns, I should love to correspond with you in writing. Shall I tell you about my day thus far? Well, it started as a normal day… No… It did not, as a matter of fact. But I do believe Tobias has learned his lesson on never to wake me up before the preset time on my clock. Now, before you burst into hysterics or become much too worried –as I know you are most likely doing- Tobias is fine. Just a black eye and some rather nasty boils. I had just received your letter when my clock went off, so I wrote you immediately. Do enjoy your time in school, Hermione._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom_

_Sept. 6, 1992_

_Dearest Tom,_

_Oh, I do wish Harry could tell me these things. But I do suppose it's to be expected, as we haven't known each other for a particularly long amount of time. Yet, it's such a good thing that Harry is improving his people skills. If it's not prying, may I ask how he is going about this interesting feat? _

_Well, I do hope Toby is fine… Yet even the best of us make stupid mistakes. I was wondering, do you have any ideas on how to better enhance a Pepper Up Potion? We're working on those in class and I do dearly wish to have mine the best._

_That's all,_

_Hermione_

_Sept. 16, 1992_

_To My Darling Brother,_

_HARRY!!!! Hi Harry! How are you??? Why haven't you come to school? I miss seeing you every day!!!! Are you writing to your "friends"? Because they seem awful happy!!!_

_Write to me soon,_

_Ellil H. Potter_

_**Seriously, I would appreciate some reviews. I need to see them or… Or I'll not update for a long time. Seriously. Even a 'great story. Update soon' would suffice. PLEASE review. It really does make me sad when I don't get reviews… Because it makes me feel like this story is a failure… **_PLEASE REVIEW_**!! And check out my poll and profile PLEASE guys, PLEASE!!!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Sept. 16, 1992_

_Darling Hermione,_

_I apologize for the fact that it has taken me such a long while to reply. As for the potion (if you've not finished it) stir three times counter clockwise at the very end to make the effects stronger. Now for my explanation. Tobias has been a bit much to handle, as we've recently come in contact with Ariel and Untamed –his ex-partners, as he told you- and he has been a wreck. You may not know this, but Ariel and Tobias were deeply in love until Professor Albus Dumbledore Obliviated Ariel and Untamed. Their meeting has greatly hurt Tobias, so I have been dealing –much to my chagrin, as that is what I have Silim around for, on this I am, of course, joking- with the waterworks for the past week and a few days. Another reason is that… Ellil Potter is very insane, indeed. He is writing Harry and.. Pardon me, but his letters have breached the borders of brotherly bonding and become obsession. It is severely disturbing. I have since burned the letter and washed my hands until the white of my skin was tainted with my blood._

_An interesting fact you might like to know: Harry is coming home in time for Christmas. We are, of course, expecting you and your parents to spend Christmas time with us, yes? You shall meet the rest of the "family" at the Christmas Eve Dinner, should you attend. Christmas is a very large deal with us, you see. My friends see it as all the more reason to shower Silim in presents. The Carrow Twins shall be present, Bellatrix, Avery, Yaxley, the Malfoys, and Severus shall be there along with your friends and their parents as well. _

_I wish you well,_

_Tom_

_Sept. 17, 1992_

_Dear Tom,_

_I thank you for the advice you've given me on my potion. I am so terribly sorry for Toby. Give him my regards, would you please? Yes… I suppose I should have suspected Ellil would also cause problems. He's been horrid to us, without Harry. _

_Seeing Harry? Excellent… Of course! As soon as I finished reading your letter, I Owled Mum and Dad and they whole-heartedly agreed to the Christmas Celebrations._

_And----- Oh dear! I must be off… Please do not respond to this. I'll write to you when I've the time._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

_Nov. 23, 1992_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I am writing this to you due to some unexpected turn of events. It seems as though I've terribly messed up. Do forgive me. I'd no idea this would be happening so soon. I am so awfully sorry. I know you shan't read this until the year's end is nigh, but I shall write it anyways. I meant not for it to happen! I am so deeply, deeply sorry that this has happened. Tom just Owled me… Hermione! Forgive me… Please wake up as well… Please wake up… I shan't forgive myself if you cannot wake up. I am so… So deeply sorry that I cannot express my sorrow in words… _

_Truly and sincerely sorry, _

_Narbeleth and Harry_

_Nov. 23, 1992_

_Dearest Draco,_

_As I wrote to Hermione, I am so horribly sorry for not attending school. I might've been able to stop the Basilisk... I might've been able to keep Hermione from being Petrified. I've never… I've never been so emotional before, Dragon… I'm scared for Hermione. I do wish I could've been there to stop Dumbledore! I don't know what to do, as I am so very, very out of reach. I do so want to be right there when she wakes up… I do hope you'll take good care of her whilst I am gone, my Dragon? Oiolairë Twins through thick and thin, protect the other and his precious, to the other in great rushes. We are bonded by the future to rule the world… One glows Blue, the other Silver… Is this not what was written? I miss you, Dragon. I miss everything about you, so… In your reply, I know this is very… Unusual for me to request, but may I have a picture of you? So I may have it with me at all times…?_

_I miss you,_

_Narbeleth and Harry_


	10. Chapter 9

_Nov. 26, 1992_

_Precious Silim,_

_Do you like my picture? I had Collin Creevy –he's this really nerdy Hufflepuff with a camera on him 24/7- snap it for me. I do so hope you like it. I don't think it's one of my best. _

_I miss you too, Silim… And, Silim, I do doubt that there is much you could've done to prevent her from being Petrified. Sev said that the potion should be ready by the end of school… You could be here for it!!! Oiolairë Twins through thick and thin, always and forever, yes? Can I have a picture of you as well, Silim? I would like to keep it close to my heart. _

_I do hope to see you soon, Christmas, you know,_

_Draconis _

_Dec. 1, 1992_

_Dearest Draco,_

_Your picture is lovely! I've made a copy of it and put it in my wallet –a Muggle device for carrying around pounds and such. I've cut the copy so it can fit in my locket, I believe you know the one of which I'm speaking? Have you noticed our answering of the letters has taken far longer than normal…? Forgive me for asking, but are you not telling me something? I am quite hurt that you, of all people, would find it necessary to keep secrets from me… My Dragon, we grew up together. Please note you can tell me anything you need to._

_I do hope you like the enclosed picture,_

_Narbeleth and Harry_

_Dec. 3, 1992_

_Silim,_

_Don't you _dare_ accuse me of keeping secrets from you! I know you're keeping your fair share of secrets from me, so I shall keep secrets from you! How dare you accuse me of not trusting in our friendship bond? I _know_ there are things you don't tell me because you are not ready to discuss them! You are such a _hypocrite _Silim!!! I hate it when you're like this!!! I HATE IT!!!!_

_Spitefully yours,_

_Draconis_

_Jan. 17, 1992_

_Dearest Draconis, _

_Harry has been rather upset lately. Honestly, I was quite in shock when my darling boy was not excited to see you. He was, as I overheard him venting to Avery and Bella, very angry with you and would prefer to keep his distance lest he hurt you. I am pondering what might've brought on such rash behaviour. No matter, Harry has gone back to learning his people skills. You have yet to meet his friends that he's learning with, but I am positive when he comes back to school, he will be a very friendly person. Please do not try to contact him in any way, shape, or form as only Narbeleth knows the place in which Harry is. You have hurt Harry badly. He refused (and still refuses) to tell me what you and he have fought about, but please, I much desire to assist in any way._

_Sincerely,_

_Tom_


	11. Chapter 10

_Jan. 23, 1992_

_Tom,_

_What Harry and I had a disagreement about was his… He accused me of keeping secrets from him!!! He told me we oughtn't keep secrets from each other and I told him he keeps his fair share of secrets from me. He answered me not, so I've no idea what is passing between us. _

_If you talk to him, tell him: "I hold him close to my heart."_

_Lovingly and sadly,_

_Draconis_

_May 29, 1992_

_Harry,_

_Harry!!!! I've been healed! I missed so much of school but I knew what I missed as I caught up! Then Dumbledore had to go and cancel the finals! I was so depressed! I miss you, Harry! Draco has been down. Any idea what's wrong with him? He won't talk about it. It's sad. I wanted him to be happy when I awoke. What is wrong with him…? Oh I do dearly wish to know what troubles him so! It makes me so upset! Write me before June 5, please, since we get out on June 5! _

_Lovingly Yours,_

_Hermione_

_Jun. 1, 1992_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You've no idea the joy that over flowed my body (though, me being me, I did not show it in front of my "friends" who are my tutors in reality, but they… I'll tell you later in the letter) when I read that you were well again! Oh, there is much to tell, really! The fight between Dragon and me… Well, it is quite simple. I shall acknowledge my own faults here. I accused him of hiding secrets from me, because up until most recently, we have been able to share nearly anything, as we grew up together, there was not much to share except… Ah, well, as I said, I accused him of such and he, in turn, retaliated saying I was being hypocritical (which, I admit, yes I was) and unfair and he was really very angry with me and I him. Now I've no idea where we stand on grounds, but I do hope it is on common. _

_Now, on to my friends. They are my tutors in, as Father most likely wrote to you, "people skills," or learning how to interact with people. I do not see why I need this, but I am compliant with it if it means staying away from the git Gryffindors until they've matured some. My "friends" are actually my tutors and friends of Father. They are really rather weird. They demand I call them by their names (which shan't and can't be mentioned on paper) because they believe we are all equal. A load of tosh if you ask me. I really do not enjoy it one bit. _

_Hermione, next year… I do not think I will be in contact at all… For my friends and I, for my "people skills" training, are going somewhere I highly doubt Owls can reach. I will be in contact right before fifth year, as that is when I shall be re-joining Hogwarts. I look forward to seeing you this summer,_

_Sincerely,_

_Narbeleth and Harry_


	12. Chapter 11

_August 3, 1996 _

_Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,_

_I am very, very pleased to inform you that Harrison James Potter shall be re-enrolling in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his fifth year. He shan't need to be caught up on his studies as during his years of absence, he studied abroad at Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. If you do not place him in the proper classes as he should be in, I do hope you are willing to face the charges, being sued, and most likely kicked out of office where Minerva McGonagall shall take over for you –and I honestly much prefer her as Headmistress because she has more commonsense than you do and your common sense tallies up to the common sense of a dung pile!_

_Thank you and good day sir,_

_Tobias Riddle _

Albus Dumbledore sighed. He'd just gotten Ellil to trust him and everything! It'd been nigh impossible to intercept Ellil's letters to his brother. Damn it all!!! Now Harry was coming back?! Where'd he been? Lord knows he wasn't at Durmstrang _or_ Beauxbatons! So where was he? There wasn't a place on Earth that could've prevented him from coming back… On Earth! Of course…

Albus threw his head back and cackled manically. His laugh could be heard in the dungeons. Severus, who was just about to Floo to Malfoy Manor for the Welcome Home party for Silim, stared at his ceiling for a moment. Why was Albus such an idiot…? Whatever… Oh, Albus would be sending out Hogwarts letters next week! Severus would consider sticking around to see if Draco, Harry (not likely), or Blaise got the boy's prefect for Slytherin. Hermione was the most plausible choice for the female prefect. Severus huffed and tossed some Floo powder into his fireplace.

"Malfoy Manor!"

_**Can you guys PLEASE review? Feedback, just to say you like it, SOMETHING? Please?**_

_**-**_

_**Iaa Angel**_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Guys… I would appreciate it if you lot reviewed so I KNOW you like my story… Please??**_

Draco looked around the table again. Harry and Toby were absent… Where were they? The fireplace lit up and out stepped Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts. Severus peered around.

"Where on earth is Harry?" he inquired as he sat beside Olan. No one answered. Silence ensued for a good ten minutes before the fireplace was alight again. This time, Toby stepped through. Tom stood immediately to receive him. Toby was bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted. He shook his head desperately, inhaling rapidly.

"Silim… Baloraer… Bai aidi…"

Tom dashed to his friend's side. "Tobias, breathe slowly." Toby obeyed, taking slow, deep breaths. "Now… What?"

Toby stood and wiped what appeared to be mud from his cheeks. Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke. This time, it wasn't in Elvish. "Silim and I were going home from shopping for his dress robes when… Thys and Thasti were spotted running from Knockturn Alley. Silim threw his bags at me and, as Thys and Thasti Apparated, he caught hold of Thys' cloak and now I've no idea where they've gone!" wailed the bronze haired man. All but the fifteen year olds stood with their wands at the ready.

Lucius ordered all of the adults to look, except for Olan who was to stay at the house in case Harry returned. Olan nodded and Apparated into the living room.

At once, the teens collaborated. Blaise spoke first. "Dude, why would he even go after T Squared?"

Draco answered with, "Silim knows things…"

Blaise pointed at Draco. "That's creepy." Draco impatiently waved his hand.

"The point is, Thys and Thasti are up to something and Silim can't not jump into it."

"It's obviously something big then," Hermione and Pansy said in unison, using their newly discovered 'twin connection'.

"Yeah," Vincent piped in.

"But what…?" Gregory finished for him.

&&&&

"Silim?!" Thys exclaimed as they made it to their point of Apparation. Harry huffed as he stood, wiping sweat from his brow. "What the hell are you _doing_ here?!"

Harry began walking away from father and son. He waved over his shoulder. "I needed to get away from Toby." With that, the Elf Prince ran off. Neither Thasti nor Thys tried to stop him. Harry sighed and stopped, leaning against the brick wall of a tunnel. Once he ascertained he was alone, he let all his defenses fall. His face took on a more worn look, like one who has seen too much for his liking or his age and his magic flared, slightly lighting up the tunnel. He slid down the wall and moaned in pain. He was rubbing his whole left arm as he moaned. Yet, on closer inspection, one would find the only thing there was a scar in the shape of an 'E'.

That's when it happened. The lights began flickering and his magic automatically recoiled. The magic forced his mask up and he shot to his feet, drawing his wand. Footsteps echoed behind him. He rounded on a fat teen, no older than he. The teen whimpered and, despite Harry being a stranger with a long piece of stick, ran to the Elf's side. Harry didn't mind. In fact, he tensed more, because Dementors floated in after the fat one. Harry took a deep, shaky breath, the tunnel going cold. The deep, raspy breathing of the pair of Dementors echoed throughout the tunnel and the teen clutched onto Harry's shirt. Harry's body was suddenly lit by a determined fire. Someone's life depended on Harry's willpower and Harry was determined to make sure this boy lived. Harry's voice came out as a harsh whisper.

"Can you see them?"

The boy whimpered but Harry felt him nod.

"Alright… Whatever you do, do _not_ leave my side." The boy nodded again and Harry jammed his eyes closed for a fraction of a second. Seeing Hermione at Christmas last year. Seeing Father and Toby and, oddly, even Severus for Christmas. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!_" screamed the Elvish boy. From his wand shot a blur of silver which, when one looked on the object closer, was a baby fox. The fox scampered about the Dementors, chasing the pair away. Harry nodded in success and stepped forward. He was about to touch the fox and dismiss it when a raspy gasp was heard from behind him. He knew that sound anywhere. He'd heard it from himself on his fourteenth birthday. He spun around and pointed his wand in the direction of a second pair of Dementors, trying to suck the soul of the fat one. They fled as they playful little kit chased them out. Harry managed to catch the fat one before he thudded to the ground. The boy was a deathly pale and he touched the fox kit as it appeared. It disappeared immediately. Harry groaned in pain. His defenses were fading… Well, his emotional defenses. The real Harry was trying to break through, and he was letting it. "Love, what's your name?"

"…" The boy made a gagging sound. Harry winced. He was surely expelled from Hogwarts already. He laid the boy down and summoned a random piece of trash. He transfigured it into a piece of chocolate. He bit off a piece, chewed it, and –reluctantly, as the boy was still a stranger- brought his lips down on the boy's. He forced the chocolate into the boy's mouth and held his mouth closed as he swallowed it. Harry repeated the process for the whole chocolate bar. The boy had a little color back. "D-D-D-D-Dudley D-D-Dursley…" He stuttered out. Harry nodded and hoisted Dudley to his feet.

"I need you to stay with me. I don't know where you live, so you'll need to give me your address when we near it…" Harry tucked his wand into his jeans pocket as Dudley nodded. "Okay… And-"

"Where is your wand?" Harry's head jerked up as did the blond boy's. There was a woman there. Harry glared at her hard.

"My pocket."

"Well get it back out, fool!" she shrieked. "They might come back!" Dudley paled again.

Harry spoke soothing words to Dudley before facing the woman. "Shut up. I cannot possibly draw my wand, fool!" he snarled. "Unless _you_ want to carry Dudley for me." She mutely shook her head and Harry began his long trek to the Dursley household. Once there, the woman –who'd introduced herself as Mrs. Figg- left for home. Harry winced and knocked on the front door of the Dursley home. A few seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a blond woman who looked stick thin. She had a horse like face that went from being snooty to terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god! Dudley!" she cried. She ran back inside and Harry proceeded to carry Dudley into the house and to what he presumed was the sitting room. He set the blond boy on the couch and shot the fat, brunette man in an armchair a glare.

"Don't. Touch. Him," Harry hissed. He turned to the woman. "Mrs. Dursley, do you, by any chance, have any chocolate?"

Mrs. Dursley nodded to him. "Yes, of course. Wh-why?"

Harry brushed some hair out of his face. "Ma'am, he was attacked by a Dementor, a guard to the Wizarding prison of Azkaban. The only cure for that trauma is chocolate. Please bring _me_ some chocolate now so I can give it to him in a reasonable dose." Mrs. Dursley looked horrified still but ran out of the room, coming back with a bar of chocolate. Harry took it and turned to the blond boy on the couch. He kneeled down in front of him.

"… What…?"

"Dudley, my name is Harry Potter," he didn't miss the glances Mr. and Mrs. Dursley shared but chose to ignore them, "alright, love? I'm here to help…"

"Ha…rry…"

"Don't speak. Just nod your head to me if you can chew," Harry whispered soothingly. Dudley managed a small shake of the head. Harry sighed. To Dudley's parents, he said, "Do not be offended by my following actions." With those words, Harry repeated the process of chewing chocolate for Dudley and pushing it into the boy's mouth. When all but one small piece of the chocolate was gone, Dudley was significantly better. Harry chewed the last piece and went to push it into Dudley's mouth. Much to Harry's shock, the blond pushed the chewed chocolate back. Harry leaned back on his heels and swallowed the chocolate.

The woman sighed in relief as her son spoke. "Th-thank you for sav-saving me, Harry…" he chattered out. Harry stood and dusted off the bottom of his pants.

He sighed. "It's nothing. Now, go take a nice, long, soothing hot bath. If you have any lavender, mix that in as well." Dudley nodded mutely and he thudded up the stairs. The boy's parents then began firing questions at Harry.

"Potter, you say?"

"You're a _wizard_?"

"What is this demon thing?"

"Where is Albus Dumbledore? He must know something!"

"Who the bloody hell is the Dumb Old Dork?"

"Where is my sister? And her freaky husband?"

Harry held up his hands. "Whoa there…" they kept firing questions at him. "SHUT UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he yelled. The two silenced. "Yes, my name is Potter. Yes, I am a wizard. It's called a _Dementor_. Albus is currently sending out all the Hogwarts letters –he and I have nothing to do with the other unless I'm at school. Albus _Dumbledore_ is the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Who is your sister, Mrs. Dursley?"

"Her name is Lily Evans –Potter now, actually."

Harry gaped before a feral grin graced his face. "Well, _Aunt Petunia_," he murmured, "you'll be glad, I presume, to know Lily and Ellil are fine. James and Elsie, however… Were _murdered_ by one Albus Dumbledore AND HE BLAMED MY TOM FOR IT!!" Harry screeched the last part with such emotion that his magic flared a bright red around him. He took a deep calming breath and his magic receded. The woman, Petunia, nodded while the fat man's face purpled.

"_Aunt Petunia_? What the bloody blazes is he talking about, Petunia?!"

Petunia turned to soothe her husband. "Vernon," she said quietly, "he is my sister's son… Remember the one I-"

"HE'S DUDLEY'S COUSIN!!??" Vernon thundered.

Harry and Petunia nodded as if the fat one was a moron.

"HE DID MOUTH-TO-MOUTH WITH HIS COUSIN?!"

Harry's alarm was going off, ringing potential danger, but he was now too far gone in anger to pay attention. "DID YOU WANT HIM TO BLOODY DIE, DURSLEY?!" Harry thundered. "WITHOUT ME, YOUR SON WOULD BE DEAD!! D-E-A-BLOODY-D!!" Vernon recoiled, his face slowly returning to its usual color. "DON'T YOU DARE ACUSE ME OF COMMITING ACTS OF INCEST AS I KNEW NOT THAT DUDLEY WAS AND IS MY COUSIN, ALRIGHT?! YOU OWE ME YOUR SON'S LIFE! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TREAT ME POLITELY!" screeched the Elf Prince. He sunk into a squat, holding his head, panting as he finished screaming. His body wasn't used to such outbursts as he trained himself since he was three to not show emotions.

"Harry?" Petunia and Vernon asked quietly. Harry stood.

He cast a dark look out the window beside him. He jerked away and pulled out his wand. "I must go. They'll find me here, and they can't," he whispered, more to himself. He gave a curt nod to the parents. He then conjured something in the air. "If Dudley wishes to contact me, here's the information on how." He shoved the paper into Petunia's hands and dashed from the room. He tore out of the house and ran. He ran, his feet pounding on the ground he ran on so frantically. He ran to where he'd been Apparated with Thys and Thasti. The father and son elves were just arriving to that spot as well. Harry took a large step back. He was panting, sweating slightly as well.

"Silim?" inquired Thasti softly. Harry shook his head rapidly and, without another thought, Disapparated. The place he Apparated to was the dining room of Malfoy Manor. He shoved his wand into his pocket and leaned his whole weight on the corner of the table he was by.


	14. Chapter 13

"HARRY!!" He heard… He shook his head rapidly, trying to clear it. When he did that, the anger he felt pulsed through his body. Anger at the stupid, ungrateful Muggle bastard! He'd saved Dudley's life!!! How _dare_ Vernon treat him like that?! Anger coursed through Harry's veins and he only had one goal in mind: Killing Vernon Dursley. He regained his breath, his anger controlling him now. "HARRY!!!" someone threw their all on him, bringing him to the ground. He opened his eyes angrily. They were no longer their gorgeous green… They were a flaming red, most unlike Tom's. Tom's eyes were red, but they were kind and friendly. Harry's eyes only burned with the flaming hate he felt for Vernon and, for some strange reason, Muggles and Squibs in general. He didn't care. He just had to act.

"Get off of me, Hermione!" Harry growled his voice feral.

"SILIM IS BACK, OLAN!!!" Draco's voice screamed from somewhere. A few seconds later, the room was filled with multiple pops of people Apparating in. Hermione let Harry up. When he stood, he was met with concerned or angry eyes and faces.

"Silim!" Narcissa cried. She winced. "Silim, what is wrong with your eyes? And your skin. You look so pale…" She put her hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

Harry took a wide step back, putting a wide amount of space between them. "Don't touch me!" Harry hissed.

"Silim, calm down," Tom whispered from somewhere in the back.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!" shrieked Harry. "TO HELL WITH CALMING DOWN! WHERE THE HELL IS LUNA? SHE UNDERSTANDS!!"

"Understands what, Silim?" Alecto asked hoarsely.

"What…?" Harry hissed darkly. "WHAT!!?!?!?! WHERE THE HELL IS LUNA! BRING HER TO ME NOW!!! NOW, FOR GOD'S-"

The voice Harry was demanding to hear spoke. "Harry, I'm here. I'm right here… Don't fret. The Nargles told me to come to you ages ago, and I've been waiting patiently in Draco's room." Harry spun around and a sigh of content escaped his lips. Luna Lovegood was staring at him with her dazzling blue eyes from the dining room door.

"Luna!" he exclaimed softly. "I'm so sorry for not being here for you, my love."

Luna smiled. Her smile, no matter how many times he saw it, dazzled the Elf Prince. Everything about his mate dazzled him. She seemingly glided over to him and gave him a one armed hug. Harry didn't question the way she hugged him. "The Nargles told me that if I gave you a one armed hug, Harry, they would calm you." What she said seemed true enough, as Harry's breathing slowly returned to normal… But his eyes… They weren't the same… They weren't the lovely emerald everyone loved. They were still a burning red –the symbol of death. "A letter for you, love," Luna's out there tone said. It dazzled Harry so bad that he noticed not the letter dropped on his head until it fell. It levitated itself and spoke.

"Dear Mister Potter, you are here-by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for use of the Patronus Charm and transfiguration in the presence of Muggles. We do hope you enjoy the rest of your evening,

Sincerely,

Mafilda Hopkirk." It then proceeded to shred itself.

Most of the room's occupants were in an outrage. Harry and Luna, however, were ridiculously calm, gazing at each other lovingly. The screaming and crying –in Hermione and Pansy's case- fazed them not and Harry leaned forward and kissed his mate.

"HARRY!!!" Toby screeched. Harry pulled away at his own pace and turned to stare at his guardian.

"_What_?" he snarled. Toby hissed at him and stepped forward. He brought his hand back and slapped Harry. The Elf Prince yelped and rubbed, not his face, but the 'E' engraved in his skin. This seemed to snap Luna out of her oddness and she glared angrily at Toby.

"There was no reason to hit Harry," she said in her light tone. Anger was underlying her words as she seethed. Harry grasped Luna's hand and she smiled at him. He was, once again, dazzled. He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face to her hair.

"Mmm…" He then looked up. "I have already taken care of things," he cooed. Moments later, another Ministry letter came out of thin air.

"Dear Mister Potter," Mafilda's voice came from the letter when it opened, "we shall be expecting you at the Ministry of Magic Sunday, August 17, 1996 at eight a.m. for your hearing. You may bring with you one family member or friend and we look forward to seeing you and Albus Dumbledore soon.

Sincerely,

Mafilda Hopkirk." It too proceeded to tear itself to shreds.

"See," Harry said. "All taken care of."

This time, it was Tom that was seething. "You. Contacted. Dumbledore?!"

Harry met his gaze. "No," he said seriously. "My Kit and Luna's pup did."

"Luna's pup?" inquired Blaise as he hugged Hermione with one arm, keeping it protectively around her. Harry nodded gravely. Lucius then began ushering everyone in their seats. Harry was beside Tom at one end of the table, Luna beside him, Toby across from him. Lucius was across from Tom. The blond Malfoy clapped his hands and food appeared on the table. Chatter broke out, mostly discussing Harry's anger and odd entrance.

Luna leaned her head on Harry's shoulder. "What is it you called me for, Harry?"

Stoically, Harry replied, "It burned, Lun. The anger… But… It made sense when I wanted to go kill my uncle… It made such sense to want to kill the Muggle." Luna leaned back and put her hand on Harry's shoulders. They stared at each other for quite a while, their food going cold. She blinked and trailed her hand down his arm, clasping their hands together.

"It honestly felt right?" she whispered as their food was replaced with dessert.

"Yes. It felt almost as right as you and I, Lun," Harry murmured, trying a spoonful of some moving orange-blue substance. Apparently it tasted good as he piled it into a bowl. He had Luna try some. She nodded and he too piled her some.

"Dragon," Luna called. The blond Malfoy looked up from his spot between Toby and Pansy. "Come. You, Harry, and I have much to discuss." Silently, the three stood and walked out of the room and up three levels to Draco's room.

Once there, they all grouped together on Draco's bed, Luna settling in Harry's lap.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"You felt it, no?" Luna asked. Draco opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "When Harry returned, he was very, very angry. He wanted to kill his Uncle Vernon. He wanted to kill all of the Muggles around us and the Squibs as well… He said it felt right…"

Draco opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it as hot white anger flashed across his mind. Yes, he felt it. And, despite how wrong it was, he whole-heartedly agreed with the thoughts of his brother. He nodded silently and neither the other Elf Prince nor his mate answered. "Is it, Luna?" Harry finally whispered.

Luna was silent for a moment. Finally, she answered softly. "Yeah, it is…"

Draco didn't need to ask. The Oiolairë Twins' prophecy… He knew it was this, just by the look on Harry's face. Harry ground his teeth together. He stood abruptly, dumping Luna to the bed. She didn't seem to mind. Harry then stormed out of the room and returned about ten minutes later as Silim. He was just pulling his hair into a bun and the red frames brought out his eyes much more adequately than they did for Lily's shade. His pale face was flushed and he was panting. He locked the door behind him and sighed, a sloppy grin on his face. Draco raised a brow and Luna turned her dazzling gaze on him.

"What is it, Silim?" inquired Draco. Harry huffed.

"…Toby air kyl sai cor ti… Ai tylalaer Albus Dumbledore syl si thosi eirdyr si caesol…" Silim panted. Luna blinked. "Toby is… Going to kill me…" he translated. "I contacted… Albus Dumbledore….Through the fire about the hearing…" Luna nodded her understanding. Silim huffed and stumbled over to the bed. He collapsed in between the two figures –his mate and his brother.


	15. Chapter 14

_**August 17, 1996, 5:30 a.m.**_

Harry leaned casually against the Ministry Fountain. He glanced at Luna and Lucius. Lucius was his escort into the Ministry and Luna was his companion. Harry had the Glamour placed on his hair removed and his hair was now in its usual bun. He wore a black dress shirt tucked into khaki pants and his shoes were what Muggles would call 'skater shoes' but were actually just tennis shoes that were two sizes too big. Luna was nestled against him –his arm tight around her waist- and she had her head on his shoulder and she was dozing. She hummed as he stroked her face and the first of the Ministry Traffic began flowing in. Harry kissed Luna's temple, which woke her just as the second most loathsome person Apparated to them. Cornelius Fudge took a wide jump back at the sight and he put his hand to his heart.

"My goodness, Lucius, Harrison, Luna! You frightened me! I see you got the memo that the time of the hearing was moved up to six o'clock, then?" asked Fudge. Harry merely cocked his head to the left. "Where is Dumbledore? I thought-"

"I am here, Cornelius," the cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore rang. Lucius blinked as he took in the eccentric blue of Albus' robes. Cornelius looked about to have a heart attack.

"W-well…" He murmured. "Thi-this way to the-the courtroom we're using… Wait, Mr. Potter… You may only have one person with you…"

Harry stared at Fudge as if he was a moron. "I know that. Lucius offered to be my escort and Lun is my companion." Fudge nodded and the five began walking through the Ministry.

They climbed into the elevator along with some bright pink memos. Fudge gave them a fond smile. Harry was nuzzling Luna's hair. Lucius was glaring at Albus for some reason or other and Albus was smiling at the elevator doors. It was quite the odd group of people. Silently, they all got off at the Department of Mysteries and all but Lucius followed Fudge into the courtroom. Fudge ascertained the trio was settled in the center of the room before going out to converse with Lucius until the rest arrived. Harry blinked and looked around him. He settled in his chair, Luna cuddling up against him. He dozed, keeping himself on edge for warning of when people would begin to arrive.

&&&&

Fudge and his right hand woman, Dolores Umbridge, stared down at the cuddling couple in disgust. They were the only two Ministry Staff present currently and were now just waiting for the rest of the Wizengamot. Suddenly, the blond girl came to.

"Harry?" she murmured. The boy whose lap she occupied blinked and peered at her.

"Yes, what is it Love?" he murmured sleepily.

Luna began tracing circles on her love's arm. She sighed and turned her cloudy blue gaze on him. "The Nargles are telling me… Horrible things…" Harry sat up straight and hugged his girlfriend. "They said… Harry and Dragon… Will fulfill their prophecy… Just after Christmas… And many lives will be lost…"

Harry kissed the top of her head and drew soothing circles on her back as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She hugged his torso tightly. He inhaled her scent. "Lun… I would-"

"You mustn't proceed without me… I want to help you reach your goals, _Aer Voli_," Luna cooed. She only spoke what little Elvish she knew when she was being honestly, truly, and dammed serious. Harry nodded against her.

"I promise… I love you, Luna… I shan't do anything without you… Even if it means dying… Or living forever. I shan't do either without you, my darling," Harry murmured. With that, he kissed Luna gently before pulling away, kissing the top of her head, and telling her to get some shut eye before the 'Evil Bastards of Anti-Harry-ness' arrived. And yes, those are the words of new and improved Harrison James Silim Riddle Potter; the results of his 'people skill' training with they who shan't be named on paper. Luna giggled and fell into a light sleep.

Albus surveyed Harry. "'Bastards of Anti-Harry-ness'? Really Harry?" he asked. Harry glared at him. He opened his mouth but Albus cut him off. "I can come up with so much better." The feral grin of the Potter boy made its way onto the Potter's face; he accepted the challenge.

"Like?" Fudge and Umbridge summoned some popcorn.

"Mentally Unstable Stealers of Mean-ness."

"Far-gone Anti-Rule Breaking Clean Freaks of Evil-ness," Harry whispered, but it carried to Albus.

Albus blinked. "I concede. That was too good."

Fudge choked on his popcorn, waking Luna up. "He beat Dumb Old Dork!" he exclaimed.

"The Nargles said he would," Luna said before she yawned and stretched, Harry kissing her neck.

Ignoring the other people, Harry muttered, "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" This was true. Luna wore a knee length blue dress that sparkled brightly and was a small hoop skirt. She wore blue Mary-Janes and knee high white socks. She wore earrings of Nargles and had on the blue necklace –cough Collar cough- that Harry bought for her with a picture of them dancing foolishly together at the Yule Ball for Harry's fourth year –he'd dropped in for a visit and managed to get there for the Yule Ball.

Luna giggled. "Only every other second on our way here, Harry." Umbridge snorted and the glared Harry gave her was cold enough to scar a Dementor for life.


	16. Chapter 15

_Luna giggled. "Only every other second on our way here, Harry." Umbridge snorted and the glared Harry gave her was cold enough to scar a Dementor for life._

The toad-like woman recoiled as some of the Wizengamot began filing in and Albus, Harry, Luna, Cornelius, and Dolores lost their friendly/playful moods in favor of a professional/serious mood. Soon, the whole of the Wizengamot had arrived and Luna and Harry were forced into separate chairs, much to the reluctance of the latter. He had, actually, thrown a hissy fit at the mere _mention_ of being parted from his Luna. Luna pacified him by promising a few games of Wizard's Chest and then a party for when they received their Hogwarts letters.

"Harrison James Potter-"

"Harrison James _Silim Riddle_ Potter," Harry, Luna, and Albus –surprisingly- corrected. Fudge glared and continued.

"You are here today because you were using Magic outside of school in the presence of a Muggle," growled the Minister. A few people muttered amongst themselves.

"What a coincidence. Thys, Thasti, four Dementors, and some whore-Squib, Mrs. Figg I think, were also there. Isn't that funny that I have three witnesses and Dudley Dursley- My lovely and cute Muggle cousin!!!" Harry exclaimed in mock joy. A woman had to disguise her laughter as a coughing fit.

"Dementors?!" tittered Umbridge, her voice high and girly. Even Luna cringed, muttering about 'toad hags scaring off my precious Nargles'. "What would _Dementors_ be doing outside of Azkaban?"

Harry sighed, trying to reign in his anger. "I've no idea, Toad Lady. You tell me… I, thank _God_, do not work for this incompetent place called the Ministry of Magic; therefore I lack the control of Dementors."

Dolores opened her mouth and closed it repeatedly, like a retarded fish. Harry sighed and straightened out an imaginary wrinkle on his shirt. "Potter, how dare-" Dolores finally spat, but Harry interrupted her.

"Luna," he whined. "I'm bored."

Luna smiled. "I would tell you what the Nargles said but Miss Umbridge has somehow managed to scare my lovely pets off."

Harry looked crushed. Crushed as in his puppy just got hit by a car crushed. Not the Nargles… Not the Nargles… Tears welled in his eyes and Luna jumped up and hugged him. Albus blinked and stared on in confusion as well as everyone else.

Harry then waved his hand. "Continue." He pulled Luna into his lap and grinned wickedly.

"Where is your witness?" inquired Fudge darkly.

Harry blinked. He stood and, after settling Luna in his chair, began digging around in his pockets. About five minutes later (his arm had disappeared inside his pocket) he pulled his arm out, empty handed. He sighed sadly, hung his head, and whimpered. "I'm sorry… I forgot to put him in my pocket." More of the Wizengamot began "coughing" and Fudge sent them a scowl.

Albus stepped forward and waved his hand like a Jedi. "Enough." The Minister opened his mouth indignantly but the glare from to older wizard shut him up. "Mrs. Arabella Figg is the witness I call to the stand, as I have brought her along. And Thys and Thasti Vael just so happen to be in the Ministry as well." Fudge looked put out but nodded. Moments later, the three aforementioned beings were led into the room. Mrs. Figg took the interrogation seat first.

"Alright, Mrs. Figg?" The woman nodded. "What, exactly, did they look like?"

Mrs. Figg grumbled nervously. "W-well… Um…. One was thin and lanky… And the other was really, very large…"

"Not the _boys_," tittered Umbridge, "the _Dementors_." She smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

Mrs. Figg flushed. "O-oh. Right, of course," she stuttered. "Well… They were tall and cloaked in black… And they floated above the ground." Everyone –including the accused and the accusees- exchanged looks. She sounded as if she was talking about a picture. But her words next had everyone gaping, even Harry. "It felt… Like there would never be any happiness in the world again… Like the point of living had been… Vacuumed out… It was… So cold… So very cold…" She shuddered. Fudge went to speak, but the woman continued on anyways. "It… It brought some of my worst m-memories back…" Fudge stumbled over his words.

"W-well… Mr. and Mr. Vael, your account of what happened is no longer needed." Fudge faced the Wizengamot. "All in favor of prosecuting Harry Potter?" The Minister, Dolores, and a few others raised their hands. "And all in favor of letting him off clean?"

Harry smirked and pulled Luna to him and kissed her. To the Wizengamot and the Minister, he said cockily, "Majority rules."

Fudge sighed. "I missed Harry when he was eleven. He was so obedient and non-evil," he murmured as everyone began leaving. Luna and Harry met Lucius just outside. Harry merely nodded and the trio began the ascent to the lobby. Luna had her arm looped through Harry's and he was dully surveying his surroundings. Once in the lobby, the two teens latched onto Lucius' arms and the adult Apparated away.


	17. Chapter 16

When they arrived home at Riddle Manor –no one questioned why they were not residing in Gaunt Manor-, Hermione, Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy were there, each holding their Hogwarts letters. Hermione's face glowed with pride; in her hand, she held a Prefect badge. None of the boys held Prefect badges, though. Harry stepped forward and accepted the letter he had received from Father, who smiled, their red eyes briefly making contact. Luna took hers from Olan and together, the elf and mate opened their letters. Harry's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he went into his masked faze again. A Prefect badge had fallen out. Hermione and Pansy squealed and Harry tucked the badge in his pocket. Oh, this would come in handy… Poor, poor Albus Dumbledore… He'd no idea what he just did… Luna and Draco caught the look and, despite the confusion of the other three, shared looks… All of them, even Tom, shuddered in pure, unadulterated _fear_. Harry sighed and skimmed his letter.

"Tomorrow, we go shopping," he declared. The one thing he thought fled into the minds of his mate and his brother. _Tomorrow… We prepare…_

Luna took Harry's hand and Draco threw his arm around his brother's shoulders. It was rather odd… And even more disturbing when feral grins marred the faces of the three. Tom, much to the shock of the others, went as far as taking a very, _**VERY **_wide step _away_ from his son, his son's "brother", and his son's mate.

&&&&

Diagon Alley. Ah, smell the sweet, delicious scent of sweat and joy and laughter and ice cream and magic. While most people would be chattering and tittering away, there was a certain group of teens that seems to have wandered off from their parents. Clothed in all black were the three and hidden by shadow were their faces. Onlookers found no shock when the three turned into Knockturn Alley. One –presumably a girl- hung off of the taller of the three while the one that held middle-height had his arm around the taller one's shoulder. Once inside Knockturn Alley, people went back to what they'd been doing.

Draco gulped as they entered. He figured they'd stand out but, since Harry was the one planning, no one glanced twice at them. Luna was staring at the ground with her eyes glazed over like usual. Harry stopped in the middle of the cobble street and glanced to the side. _Fantastic Weapons and Where to Find Them_ was the name of the shop. Harry mused that it was a mock of the book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. He snickered and stepped inside, Luna and Draco at his heels. Harry lifted his head to scan the room and smirked when his eyes befell a locket. It was dark emerald, like Lily's eye color, and was in the shape of a rose, four ruby thorns spiking out of it. That was _exactly_ what they needed. It, as Harry had read whilst browsing Tom's library, prevented the Ministry from Tracing its wearer; it was also very deadly to use, but Harry minded not. He was an elf and, therefore, he could not die. He stepped forward and paused.

"Wait. Here," he said to Draco and Luna. "Touch. Nothing." With that, he continued on and politely rang the desk bell. No one came after a ten minute wait. Harry, who –mind you- has just newly learned he could be angry, twitched in annoyance. Another three minutes passed.

"GODDAMMIT!! PEOPLE OUT HERE HAVE LIVES TOO!!!" he screamed. A withered old man finally came out, a cruel smirk in place.

"Hello," he wheezed.

"Don't 'hello' me, you ingrate," snarled Harry. He felt Draco's and Luna's grins.

The man grinned. "I like you already. If you ever need help taking over the world, I'm your man," at the end of this oh-so jubilant speech, he coughed.

Harry's smirk was the only bit of his face visible to the man. "Great," he said, his voice feral, "because I _need_ that necklace of yours." He jabbed his right thumb in the direction of the rose necklace.

"You could die with that, kid," the man warned, coughing. Harry threw his hood back euphorically, if not a little cocky. He was not Harry, but Silim, the Elf Prince. And, to all, Elves had very distinct features. Most commonly were they extremely pointed ears and menacing fangs and, among the royally blooded Elves or half-breed Elves, pale skin with rosy cheeks.

"I'm immortal," Silim said cockily. He waved his hand to his two companions. "As are they. Six of the Belles Rosas, if you please." The man merely raised a brow and nodded. He pulled on a pair of dragon skin gloves –though Elvish Skin Gloves were the better choice- and walked over to the cabinet containing the Belles Rosas. He took six out and put them in a sack. He walked back to the counter and rung up the total. "One hundred and twenty galleons, twenty sickles, and twelve knuts." Silim paid for it and took the sack. "Before you go, I have some questions…"

Silim's red gaze befell him and Luna and Draco jumped to his side. "Go for it," Silim replied. Draco and Luna too threw their hoods back. They were not them. Luna's skin was slightly paler than it had been, her eyes were now a dazzling midnight blue, she had devilishly pointy teach and pointed ears, and her skin _glittered_. On closer inspection, so did Silim's, but he had gained control over his Elvish features and quirks enough that the glitter was only in the bright sunlight. Draco had dark turquoise eyes, his pale skin was paler, he had the pointy Elf ears and teeth, and his skin too glittered. The dragon's hair was longer as well, about the length of Cissy's hair, to his shoulders. His choice of style was a pony tail. The man grinned too.

"I am," he wheezed, "Jhyr Aer. Now," he wheezed, "I am under my Glamour, but I too am of Elvish kin –though of common blood I am." Silim, Luna, and Draco nodded. "Now, are you… Are you the Princes of the Oiolairë Prophecy?"

Luna purred, "Oooh, Silim," the name tasted foul on her tongue and sounded foul to Silim's ears and Draco's. Draco then vowed to call Silim by his real name from then on in private or at Hogwarts. "I do so like Jhyr. Can we keep him?" At this, Jhyr chortled heartily.

"Keep me," he murmured. "Most certainly not," he wheezed, "but you may have my services, if you tell me your Elvish names and thy true names and thy clan or breed."

"I am Silim, 'saviour' of the Wizarding World," said the red eyed Elf. "Harry Potter to the Common Realm. Of what clan, I am of the Royal Clan, the Verdia Clan, and I, along with my companions, shall rid this world of the filth called Muggle." Luna smiled slightly.

"I," she murmured in a cloudy voice, "am Madosi, the Sapphire. Madosi of the Shal Clan, though I am half Veela, of the Royal Veela Clan, the Tiranium. Mate to Silim I am. To the Common World, I am but a measly Luna Lovegood but one day, we shall be the most feared and worshiped beings," was Luna's –Madosi's- monologue. Draco cocked his head to the left.

"To the Elves I am Eidylor, or Adonis would it translate," spoke Draco. "I am a half breed, half-brother to Silim. I am of Elvish kin but also of the ancient blood of a Simurg. To the Common World, I am Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy throne, and my mate is one lovely Miss Pansy Parkinson."

Jhyr grinned. He nodded to the trio and Silim tied a necklace around each of his companions' necks and one around his own. Harry pulled out his wand and flicked it absently, summoning a random sheet of paper. He flicked it again and then shoved the paper into Jhyr's hands. He tucked his wand away, pulled his hood up, and walked to the door without another word. Madosi and Eidylor pulled their hoods up and continued on their way, back into Knockturn Alley. Jhyr smirked.

_Finally… I've been meaning to use all these damned artifacts of darkness… And those stupid, stupid Muggles are going DOWN._


	18. Chapter 17

Silim led his two Elvish companions into his personal favorite Dark store, _Petals and Tealeaves_. Of course, the name was the laughing stock amongst Light wizards, but amongst the Dark wizards… It was a name to _fear_. All under the Dark influence feared _Petals and Tealeaves_ and the Light did not understand WHY. Obviously, no one on the Light side had ever been _inside_ _Petals_. Adorning the walls when Silim, Madosi, and Eidylor entered were severed heads of all beings… With prices ranging from one million galleons to thirty million galleons, with lists of each head's magical properties. All along the walls were these heads, and the store was about as big as a Muggle Wal-Mart. The shelves occupying the building were a different story. Various Dark objects lined the shelves and both Madosi and Eidylor clung to Silim, Madosi struck out of her usual daze-like state. Silim knew where what he was looking for was. He made a beeline for the back of the store. There, hidden in a corner, was the Darkest object known to Wizard kind. It was so Dark that it made the Horcrux seem like the sister of a baby bird, perfectly harmless.

On brief inspection, the item looked harmless… Just a rather pretty watch. The face was dark obsidian and the numbers and pictures etched in it were a deathly white. The hands –there were seven of them- were vibrant purple, ticking slowly. There were only six left in stock… And the price was obviously going to be high. Silim picked the box up, as it only contained the six watches. He walked to the register in the very back, the opposite corner of the one they were in. No one was there. Silim's ears twitched in annoyance under his hood and he huffed darkly. Not. Again. He carefully set the box down and slammed his hand on the desk.

"GOD!!! YOU'D THINK YOU'D HEAR US COME IN!!" he yelled at the same time as Eidylor and Madosi.

"HOLD ON! GOOD GOD!" a woman shrieked back at them. Silim chuckled when a short, plump woman with indigo colored hair and baby blue eyes stormed out of the back room. She wore clothes for battle –a ruby red shirt with a breast-plate and some large ruby sweat pants which –judging by her clanging- had protective armor under it. Silim had a feral grin on his face. She would be _perfect_ on his side. The woman, however, gasped.

"N-no way!" she whined. "You have Belles Rosas!!! No one would sell one to me because I'm not _immortal_." She spat the last word with venom. Silim, Madosi, and Eidylor threw their hoods back, rather annoyed expressions on their faces. The woman leapt back, stuttering her apologies.

"Shut up." This, surprisingly, came from Madosi. "Do _not_ flirt with him."

The woman glared. "I wasn't!" she snarled.

Harry waved the jealous girls off. "Shut up, woman. Madosi, love, please do refrain from scaring the civilians, for fear that Uncle, Uncle, Auntie, or Father might catch wind of it and punish me," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on his girlfriend's head. The woman behind the counter's face fell slightly. She perked up immediately when she saw what they were buying.

"Oh thank _God_ you're buying these! I thought I was going to have to destroy the damn things!" she whimpered.

"You cannot destroy the Col os Solaer. It is impossible," Silim murmured as he played with a strand of Madosi's hair. "We would like all six of them."

The woman grinned. "For you," she batted her eyelashes at Silim, "only two hundred galleons!" Harry nodded and fished out the galleons. "Thanks, Lord, Lord, and Lady Elf!" she chirped. She reached into a drawer and handed Silim a card. "'S my card. The name's Panda. My real name is Pandaluxis, but Panda sounds so much better. If ya need _any_ Dark object in the world, I can get it, no matter how illegal it is… Obviously," she added, gesturing to the box. Silim took three out, latching one on Madosi's wrist, one on Eidylor's wrist, and one on his own wrist. He smiled at Panda.

"Darling, I thank you. And trust me… By the end of '96, you're going to be in big business," he murmured to her. She gaped at him and the trio pulled their hoods up and fled Knockturn Alley.

_Big business, huh? Only if we're killin' Muggle brats…_

&&&&

Harry huffed as he, Luna, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, and Blaise leapt onto the train just before it left. The six tucked their Belles Rosas in their shirts and Hermione had charmed the Col os Solaers to look like normal watches. If you've been officially confused: Pansy is half Veela, half Erinys, Blaise is half-Veela, half Simurg and –much to everyone's shock but Harry's- Hermione turned out to be an Erinys –a type of sprite or faerie sent to earth to avenge the evil in the world- making them both immortal as well. The sixth were clothed in their Hogwarts robes and Harry and Hermione both had their prefect badges on. Hermione's was pinned where it should be but Harry pinned his on the front of his pants where his left thigh was located. No one objected as he looked incredibly sexy. He and his best female friend bid their friends a fond but short farewell and skipped into the Prefect's cabin. The other six were already there: Ellil Potter and Lavender Brown from Gryffindor, Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, and Zacharias Smith and Susan Bones of Hufflepuff. Harry grinned rather largely at the six people as he waltzed in after Hermione. He felt rather smug. Ellil was on his feet, hugging Harry tightly before Harry could comprehend what was going on. Everyone but Lavender found this rather amusing and Harry was smirking at the angry girl.

"Harry!" complained the red head.

"Yes, Little Brother?"

"Why didn't you write me???" whined the red head.


	19. Chapter 18

"_Harry!" complained the red head. _

"_Yes, Little Brother?"_

"_Why didn't you write me???" whined the red head._

Harry sighed and pushed his brother off of him. He sat beside Hermione and crossed his right leg over his left. He stared into Ellil's black eyes for a moment. "So, how was your summer, Ellil?" he asked softly. Ellil grinned and began recounting his summer, but Harry could tell some of it was edited out. "So… _Lord Voldemort_," he spat the name with venom as he much preferred Father or Tom, "has returned, you say?"

Ellil nodded his head rapidly. "Yes!! I saw him! He used my blood!!" Harry and Hermione exchanged wry smiles. "What?! You don't believe me, DO YOU!?" Ellil screamed. Temper… Horrid temper.

"Harry," Hermione said, "you get it from your mother's side, I'm guessing, since Dragon and Moon are _much_ more composed than you when angered, so James couldn't have been angered easily."

Harry shot Ellil a smile. "Guess it's a red head thing." He and Hermione burst out laughing and everyone stared at Harry in shock. What had happened to Harry during his three year AWOL? No one, no one except Tom, Harry, and Toby, knows. Hermione sighed once the pair had stopped laughing and straightened out. The door slid open, revealing… Harry blinked. He blinked again. No matter how many times he blinked, the woman refused to leave his vision. He looked at her. She looked back, a smile on her face.

"Oh my god," he said. "Toad Lady, what _are_ you doing here? Did Brownie finally decide to send you back to school?"

She tittered. "No, no," she chided his insolence, "he merely wanted me to make sure…" they exchanged predatory smiles. "To make sure his little Nargle was safe and sound." Harry grinned his feral, trademark grin.

"Speaking of Nargles, Toad Lady, Lun still hasn't found hers… I'm wondering if your toad tongue snatched them up."

"Oh!" Tittered Umbridge. "_That_ must've been what was in my Potter Pie." Harry made a face.

"Lovely," he replied, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"You win, Toad Lady. _For now_," he added threateningly.

Umbridge smiled softly and fondly at him. Oh yes, they may act spiteful, but deep down, they share a grandma-grandson bond… _**WAY**_ deep down, as in, deeper than the fiery pits of hell deep down. Eh, whatever. Best not push it, hm? "Alright," she said in her cooing voice. "All you need to do is go through the train and make sure there is perfect order. You may then go back to your friends within the final hour of the trip, alright?" The eight Prefects nodded and filed out. Harry took the first three cabins, Hermione the next three, Ellil the next three, Lavender the next three, Terry the three after that, Mandy the following three, Zacharias –who preferred Zach- the three following Mandy's, and Susan the final three. Harry sighed and set down a little first year he had been comforting, as he had been picked on by a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"DAMMIT!! THAT'S MY CAULDRON CAKE, DON!!! GIVE IT!!"

"SHUT UP!!! I BOUGHT IT AND GAVE IT TO YOU AND DECIDED I WANTED IT BACK, SO IT'S _MINE_ SUZIE!!" a pair of voice shrieked. Harry sighed and walked nonchalantly into the middle cabin and looked at the scene. A blond girl and a blond boy were shrieking at each other. The blond boy held a Cauldron Cake high in the air. They kept screaming profanities at each other. Harry silently picked his way through the onlookers and entered the main circle. Don and Suzie paid him no mind until they heard him speak.

"Gosh this cake is good…" he murmured. Suzie shrieked again, only louder this time, and tears welled up in her eyes. She stormed right up to Harry and slapped him.

"YOU JERK!! THAT WAS MY LAST-" but she froze. Harry's eyes were blazing red and he had grabbed her wrists in his anger.

"Do _not_ raise your voice with me, you little whore," Harry snarled and the crowd fell entirely silent in shock. "Do not raise your hands to me, do not, I repeat, _do not_ swear at me, Little Whore. I am a Prefect, I have been AWOL for three years, I think I could take you out if need be." Suzie glared at him.

"LET GO OF ME!!" she shrieked. "LET GO LET GO LET GO LET GO!!!!" Harry let her go and brought his hand back, striking her. She flew off to the left, clutching her cheek where a welt obviously was.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione's voice ask. She was pushing herself through the crowd.

Harry's voice was feral, menacing. Suzie whimpered, tears raining freely down her face. "Do you like being slapped, huh?!" Harry screamed at her.

"Harry!!" Hermione's offended voice cried. She was at the front of the circle.

"Do you?!" thundered the Prince. Suzie shook her head. "Then learn your place, you little whore, because, when you're older, people aren't going to be as nice as I'm being to you."

"You call abusing a girl _being nice_?!" Don cried incredulously. Harry turned his flaming ruby gaze on Don. He smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

"Compared to my ideal world," Hermione stifled a giggle, "_yes_. Because, in my world, Suzie here would be hit with _Avada Kedavera_ faster than you can scream my name."

Don paled drastically and Suzie went into hyperventilation. What kind of sick person would _say_ that?!?! They stared at Harry in horror while he and Hermione chuckled darkly. Without warning, the pair drew their wands. Suzie fainted on the spot, thinking she was going to die. When Harry's wand started to glow blue, the crowd screamed and dispersed and Draco exited a compartment, wand drawn, looking for the fire. They stared at their friend who grinned sheepishly and went back into his compartment.


	20. Chapter 19

"Welcome!" Albus Dumbledore boomed. "To another year at Hogwarts!"

"HELL ON A SKEWER!" Harry called out.

"Dung in a picnic," Albus challenged.

Harry bit his lip. His trademark grin lit up his face. "Cornelius at a two year olds _birthday party_."

Albus gaped. "HOW DO YOU ALWAYS WIN?!?!" he thundered/interrogated. Harry shrugged and leaned against Luna. With that, Albus proceeded with his speech and then he introduced Dolores Umbridge as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and then she gave a speech on how "the Ministry is trying to keep the children in line for their own safety" which Harry found as a load bull. He sighed as the food appeared. News had spread like a wild fire that A) Harry Potter was back after three years of AWOL and B) he was seriously delusional- I mean really, he wants a world where weak people are killed on the spot. What kind of sick bastard is he? Suzie's words, not mine.

&&&&

Harry sighed as Severus left the common room. He waved his wand, sparks shooting out of it. The chattering Slytherins paid him no mind. He twitched and pointed his wand at his neck. "_Sonorus!"_ He murmured. "SILENCE!!!" He boomed. The whole of Slytherin house silenced and faced him. "_Quietus_," he murmured.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" spat Thys.

"I have a proposition for all of us," Harry cooed. He waved his wand over himself, over Hermione, over Luna, over Draco, over Blaise and over Pansy. Their Glamour fell away. People gasped. Silim's and Harry's trademark grin befell his features. "I do so hope you all accept my proposition, or I'll be forced to kill you." Some of the students glared. "Eidylor and I," Eidylor stepped to his side, "are the Oiolairë Twins of Olde. You've heard the prophecy, no?" most of the Slytherins nodded. "The End of the World is upon us… And we shall prevent that. The filthy Muggles are polluting our precious world with factories and oil and all of that… Killing off our Ozone Layer. I propose that, after Christmas, we take over Hogwarts and rid the world of the filthy Muggles tarnishing our world!" Silim finished with a flourish.

All of Slytherin house cheered and screamed with joy. Silim re-cast the Glamour and they were themselves again. Draco and Harry exchanged smug smirks as the house cheered. Finally. Thys then stood up. "I HERE-BY DECLARE SLYTHERIN HOUSE AS _**ONE**_!!!" the cheers only got louder. One of the pictures on the right wall flared in anger.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS!!! WE ARE _TRYNNA _SLEEP HERE!!!" it yelled. Everyone laughed and went back to what they'd been doing before the cheers. Harry sighed and, along with Draco, Blaise, Vincent, and Gregory, walked into their dorms and fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&

"Good morning class," tittered Umbridge. Harry huffed and exchanged glances with Hermione. _Behave yourselves_, Blaise's voice echoed in their heads. DADA and Herbology were the only two classes they didn't share with Blaise. Blaise was on edge because of their plans –only Hermione, Draco, and Harry could plan. Their time was slowly ticking, as it was already the first week of October.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge," was the robotic reply to the toad-like woman.

"Today, we shall be covering the art of the jinx." She smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Please turn to page 121 for the reading." All but Harry and Hermione began reading. Umbridge turned her gaze on them. Harry sighed.

"We finished the book," he informed her, "_thrice_, yesterday, actually." Hermione nodded her head and Umbridge, bless her heart, slapped her forehead. She sighed and told them to do something _quietly_. Harry immediately whipped out a piece of parchment, two quills, and an ink bottle and handed a quill to Hermione. She uncapped the ink bottle and began writing. And thus how their DADA class proceeded –plots of taking over the world. Occasionally, one or both of them would start laughing and then just leave it. They got some pretty interesting looks.

Umbridge did her classic 'hem-hem' on them when she found they were being disruptive and or annoying. She smiled sweetly, looking like a constipated toad. "Mind sharing with the class?"

Harry waved his hand absently. "Just plotting how to take over the world," he said just as absently as the hand wave. All the Gryffindors except Ellil cackled, thinking he was joking. Not Ellil. Never Ellil. He saw the sick glint in The Slytherins' eyes when Harry said this… Just when, was the question.


	21. Chapter 20

October came and went, and soon it was Halloween. Third years and up were ecstatic as hell, since they could _finally_ go to Hogsmead –their first trip of the year! Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Luna were particularly excited, as they could finally get time to plan their reign of terror –the Power of Immortals, as Blaise put it- without interruption. Blaise and Pansy, as it were, were going Christmas shopping early because all the good stuff was always out when Christmas rolled around.

The afternoon of All Hallows Eve found Harry, Luna, Draco, and Hermione sitting in a tight corner in the Three Broomsticks. All looked severely unhappy, but thank god it was just full of rambunctious Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff third years and there was neither hide nor hair of the Gryffindor trio. Thank god. They immediately set to work.

Elsewhere, Ellil sat with his face buried in his hands in the Hogshead as he, Ron, and Lavender waited for the group Lavender had invited. He, personally, had cornered Harry and told him to come to the meeting. Harry politely declined and now Ellil was concerned because he _knew_, in his heart of hearts, that Harry was going to do something incredibly _stupid_, something that was a well-known trait in the Potter males. He moaned in agony and Lavender jumped to his side.

"Ellie, are you okay?" she asked.

"Bloody fantastic, Lav," he complained, his voice muffled. Ron rubbed soothing circles on his back and Ellil shot up at the sound of the door opening. His jaw dropped and he rounded on Lavender. "DAMMIT GIRL!" he thundered… Anger, it's just a red head thing. "YOU SAID ONLY A FEW PEOPLE!" Lavender smacked the back of his head.

"Toss off," she spat as the fifteen or so teens pulled chairs to group around them. She looked nervously at the group… Yeah… She was starting to regret her actions. She noted, though, that Ellil was looking for someone. His face fell drastically. "Well… You all know why we're here," Lavender started. "Um… We need a teacher, and Ellil is just the one to do it. He knows more about defense against the Dark Arts than the lot of us put together."

"Really?" drawled a blond boy. Lavender shot him a glare as a blond girl hit him.

"Shut up, Don. Ellil is Harry's brother!" the girl hissed. Don shut his trap after that. Lavender sneered at him.

"Ellil has been through _so much_ since he turned eleven… Even before that," Lavender continued. "He knows about the world around us… He's so strong and true, and he would be the best to teach us DADA." Some people –the three Weasley siblings among them- nodded their agreement to what the brunette said. The door opened and closed, bringing in a few leaves. Ellil's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Harry!" he crooned. "You came!!" Harry smirked and nodded. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned against a near-by wall, and folded his right leg over his left.

"Now," spoke Harry, "_motivate_ me." The implications flew right over nearly everyone's heads, all but Lavender and Ellil. Lavender gave the other Potter a nasty look and Ellil flushed. Lavender continued.

"It's obvious Umbridge cannot do anything, so we need to step up to the plate!" she said with a flourish. Ellil stood up, waving his hands back and forth as if denying what Lavender said.

"No, no, no. You've it all _wrong_," he said. "All those things," he threw his arm to the side, motioning to the window. "All those 'great things' I've done… They've signified absolutely _nothing. _It was all pure luck and a small dash of common sense and self-preservation. My first year, my encounter with Voldemort," people winced, "come off it, it's just a name! My encounter was only perfect because I had Harry there to help me!"

Ron spoke up, his voice indignant. "Didn't you say Harry tried to kill you or something?!"

Harry replied with a simple, "No, but _I'll _kill _you_ if you don't set your facts straight."

Ron's face started to go red. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU GIT!"

Harry smirked his trademark smirk. "I do believe I just did. Do you possess even _half_ the brains your mother does, because I can assure you that your father has none. Or is your father where you got your brains from?"

"DON'T YOU INSULT MY DAD!!" Ronald screeched back. Harry sighed deeply.

"I have every right to. I mean, for god's _sake_, Uncle Toby said he couldn't even stop Uncle Avery's office from _pouring_ rain eighteen years ago!" Harry snickered.

Ron growled. "SHUT UP YOU DEATH EATER!!!" And when those words escaped his lips, everyone knew something was wrong. The room suddenly went cold and the fires dimmed. The crowd parted and Lavender and Ellil let go of Ronald to face Harry's wrath.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" he snarled, hand on his wand pocket.

"I called you a Death Eater BECAUSE YOU ARE ONE!!!" screeched Ron.

Harry drew his wand and stalked towards Ron. He placed his wand on the Weasley's forehead. "I would _never_ stoop so low as to _grovel_ at **my father's **_**feet**_, YOU HEAR?!" Harry yelled. "I DO NOT BOW TO MY FATHER, SO WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD BE AMONGST HIS SUPPORTERS!?!"

"Y-your f-father…?" Stuttered Lavender.

"Your father is…" Ellil took a wide step back. "V-V-V-V…"

Harry smirked darkly. "Voldemort." He glared at the red head before him. "I have decided you aren't-"

"OY! DIPSHIT! We've a schedule to keeeeep," Draco's voice sang. "We need to go _now_ or else the shop will close on us!! WE'VE ONLY FIVE MINUTES!! COME ON!!" Harry was most definitely bipolar. He was now happily skipping out the door after Draco, Hermione, and Luna as if he had _not_ just tried to kill the youngest Weasley boy. Ellil was the first to snap out of it.

"In second year," he continued, having a soft spot for his twin, "I only destroyed the Basilisk because I knew where Luna Lovegood," mentally, he thanked all beings that Harry hadn't heard that, "was going to be only because Malfoy, Zabini, and Granger were pissed about it and asked for my help and told me what to expect. Third year, I had Professor Snape there." He didn't add that he'd probably given his professor some mental trauma with Expelliarmus. "Fourth year… Cedric Diggory _died_ because of my…" he choked. "So, you see, it's all pure luck or just… Knowing what you're doing!"

Don coughed but otherwise remained silent. Ellil raised a brow. "It's just… Harry _knows_ what he's doing… Why didn't you ask him?"

"How the hell would you know that?" demanded Ron. "The brat has been AWOL for three years!"

The girl beside Don wailed, "HE ALMOST MURDERED ME ON THE TRAIN!!!" She sniffled and then said, "Th-then he and his bru-brunette girlfriend star-started telling me how i-in their world… I-I'd be dead!!!"

Ellil coughed. "Yes… Well…"

Lavender swatted him away. "Who all thinks that Ellil could be our teacher?"

"_I_ think it should be Harry," spoke the blond girl beside Don. "Even though he scares me."

Ellil's eyes narrowed. "He is going to take over the world," he spat.


	22. Chapter 21

Thanksgiving. A time of giving thanks. What a load of bull. Not many students stayed for Thanksgiving. Ellil, Lavender, Ron, Harry, and Luna were the only fifth years opting to stay behind. There were a few unimportant Muggleborns and some seventh years as well. Harry sighed and stretched. No school, and it was almost Christmas. Just a month and a few days. He trailed into the common room where Luna was already. He walked over to her and pulled her to him, kissing her neck. She giggled and snuggled into him. It was a few hours before Thanksgiving dinner and when it was time, Harry and Luna stumbled out of the Slytherin Common Room, giggling like mad and looking flushed.

Harry snagged a seat beside Severus, Luna beside him, a blond Hufflepuff beside her and some other unimportant people beside her. Across from Severus sat Minerva McGonagall. Across from Harry was Ellil and Lavender beside him with Ron on her other side. A few more unimportant people adorned the table, ending with Poppy Pomfrey at the end. Albus sat at the head of the table and waved his hands and the Thanksgiving feast appeared.

"First," he commended, "we each must say one thing we are thankful for! Minerva, if you would?"

"I am thankful for most of my students' good grades!"

"I," Ellil said, "am thankful for my brother."

"I'm thankful for Won-Won!" Lavender squealed.

"M'thankful for Lav," Mumbled Ron.

My family, my dog, my boyfriend, and fire whiskey were a few that followed.

"I'm thankful for my students' well being."

Family, dog, cat, alcohol, and sleep followed.

"I am thankful that I _finally_ got my Nargles back!" Luna chirped. Harry playfully bonked her head.

"I'm thankful that no one has yet to tear down my REIGN OF MOCKNESS!!" Harry declared.

Severus face palmed. "I'm _so eternally_ grateful that I only have _one_ Potter in my House."

"_My_ House," Harry hissed under his breath.

"And I," Albus said, "am grateful for my socks."

That broke the ice and all but Severus and Harry burst into bursting laughter.

The two silent ones exchanged looks and shook their heads, delving into their meals. Towards the end of the feast, Albus received a cracker. He opened it and he received a bonnet and he _forced_ everyone to take a cracker. Minerva received a pair of spectacles, Ellil a chocolate bar, Lavender a compact mirror, Ron a pair of heart-covered socks, Poppy a fake wand that turned into a chicken, Luna, got a lollipop, Harry got a GIANT Hershey's Bar, or so said the wrapper, and Severus got a bonnet as well. Severus looked horrified and promptly set it on fire. Everyone laughed and Harry managed a small smile. Severus shot Harry a glare and Harry smiled innocently back.

Patting Severus' shoulder, Harry said, "It's _okay_ to be a drag queen, Professor, it is o_kay_." Snape tried to bite him. Yes, he actually tried to bite the Potter. Harry stared in horror as did everyone else, including Albus, before he promptly burst into a fit of roaring laughter. His laughter prompted everyone else to start laughing until the table was a laugh-fest. To anyone just walking in, it would look immensely disturbing. No one paid any mind though. They had the Boy-Who-Went-AWOL laughing so very hard. No one would pass up this opportunity.

&&&&

Christmas was a time for families. To the Slytherin House, however, it was just a date closer to their goals. All of the Slytherins, third year and up, decided to stay for Christmas at Harry's and his friends' behest. There, in the common room, they were briefed on the plan, which would take place on Valentine's Day which, luckily, was a Sunday, meaning no Hogsmead.

"Do you understand the plan?" inquired Harry.

Everyone said yes.

"You understand," Hermione said, "that if one of you is to betray us, we will kill you?"

"Yes," was the chimed reply.

Hermione clapped her hands together. "Excellent." With that, everyone went back to being "normal" Slytherins. Now that their plan was out in the open, they could rest for a month. Silently, Hermione cast a spell upon all of the Slytherins, including the Slytherin Six. The spell was a _**very**_ Dark spell and a non-verbal spell, so very few know it. It prevented the person being cast upon to blab the truth even under the influence of Veritaserum. Hermione smirked a job well-done and sighed as she reclined in her mate's lap. Blaise stroked Hermione's hair, inhaling her scent. Draco was stretched out on his side on the ground, his head in Pansy's lap. Pansy, in turn, stroked her mate's hair. Harry had Luna in his lap and both were reading the _Quibbler_ together.

--

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. None of the Slytherins had left the common room since break started, so it was surprising when they turned up for lunch, leaving their unopened presents behind. Ellil grinned at his brother.

"Did you like my present?" he chirped.

Harry sighed. "None of the Slytherins opened their presents yet. It's tradition to wait until eleven pm," Harry informed the other Potter. Ellil nodded though he looked hurt. Harry sighed. It was the least he could do before killing their mother. "I'll open yours first, if you like." Ellil nodded brightly, bounding out the front doors to engage in a snowball fight with his friends. Harry sighed wistfully, wishing he could be that free, but alas, it could not be done. He accompanied his friends back to the dungeons and they proceeded to open their presents.

From Hermione, Harry received a wand holster that went around his wrist. From there, he could hide his wand, making it invisible and only Harry's touch could retrieve his wand, so he was never without. Blaise got Harry, literally, a cauldron full of Honeyduke's chocolate. Pansy got Harry an illegal book on _all_ Dark Spells known to man. Draco, predictably, got Harry hair-care products for his untamable mane. Luna got Harry a spare wand in case the need to present his wand was to arise. Ellil made Harry a photo album of James and Lily. Harry found this rather depressing, as he was about to kill off both their last lifelines. He got, much to his shock, the Elder Wand from Lucius. Harry now owned three wands. From Narcissa, he got another wand holster for the Elder Wand. Tom and Toby sent their Yin and Yang necklace to him. He promptly gave Draco the Yin half while he kept the Yang. Olan sent Harry death threats because the man despised Harry. Severus sent Harry a single slip of paper. _I know_ was what it read. Harry found it vastly amusing. He knew Severus knew because he'd let Snape into his mind the last Potions class before break. Avery, from his now broken-out of cell in Azkaban sent him a sock, which Harry full well knew the meaning of and found it rather humorous. Auntie Bella sent him a port key necklace with his name engraved on the dog tag. You just grip the dog tag and say your location and you're there.

Harry, still, found it amusing that Snape took it upon himself to inform Harry of his knowledge of their plan. He found it even funnier that Snape did nothing about it. He didn't wonder why. He knew why. He knew Snape worked for the Light side because he was going to kill Lily. Harry didn't trust a thing Snape said in the beginning, so why trust him now? He voiced these thoughts to his friends.

"Ah…" Hermione said thoughtfully. "Well, there you have it."

"I think Wrackspurts are clouding his mind," Luna threw in.

"Quite likely Lun, quite likely."

Draco stared at the slip of paper. He tapped it with his wand. "Reveal your secrets," he said. He flipped it over. "_I know you think I shall betray you, Silim, but I've tried my hand with Lily and she adamantly admitted she hates me. I shall faithfully serve you, Lord Elf_." Draco raised his eyebrows and handed the slip silently over to Harry who grinned his trademark grin.

--

It was January 28 and the Slytherin Six were very restless. Harry cringed and stood. To Luna and Hermione, he whispered, "Tell them we make our move on the 30." To Draco, he said, "Let's go. We need to call Jhyr, Panda, and Yeti." Draco nodded and they cast Disillusionment Charms on each other. Gripping hands, they snuck out into the Forbidden Forest.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Harry and Draco yelled together. The little fox kit exploded from the wand, prancing around Draco's baby dragon. "Kit," Harry murmured. "I have a message for Panda and Yeti."

"Draconis, take the same message to Jhyr," Draco ordered. The Patroni nodded.

"We moved on January 30. Be in Hogsmead January 29. From Silim and Eidylor." They waved their wands and the two Patroni flew off without a trace.

Draco faced Harry. "Harry… Are you sure?" Harry merely nodded, looking to the lake as it glistened in the sunlight. He then looked to his hands. This would be the last time they were cleaned of all foul substance.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Warnings: Murder, hints of slash incest**

The Slytherins entered the hall in a light chatter. Once they were all settled, Draco made his entrance cheerfully. He settled himself at the farthest right corner of the table with his back to all the other Houses. Moments later, Blaise entered the Great Hall, taking a seat directly in the middle, his back to all the other Houses as well. Once both of them were perfectly settled enough to seem normal, Harry pranced in. He took a seat at the farthest left corner of the table with, like Blaise, his back to the other Houses. Approximately five minutes later, Hermione entered. She took her place directly across from Blaise, facing all the other Houses. No one yet thought this odd. Pansy entered not long after her "twin" and she took her place across from Draco, smiling at the other three Houses. Lastly, Luna floated in and sat across from Harry. No one thought this odd. The couples just appeared to want some alone time together without their friends. Thys, who was next to Blaise, sighed and began digging in to his breakfast.

His fork didn't clang onto his plate for another twenty minutes, giving Jhyr and the Twins –Panda and Yeti- time to get into their positions. What a Sunday these kids were in for… Hey, at least they didn't put it on Valentine's Day like they originally planned. Thys stood slowly, making it look natural. He scanned the Hall before –seemingly sullenly- making his way up to the staff table. Teachers offered him pitying smiles when they saw his destination. Severus merely raised a brow.

"Yes?" he drawled.

"Professor," Thys shot back, "I need to speak with you in private about that last potion you had us brew. I don't think I got it quite right, but I sent it home to Thasti anyways… So…" Snape nodded curtly and set his fork down. He stood silently and he walked out of the Great Hall with his student. He shot the Slytherin Six sly smiles.

Ten minutes passed before Theodore, Astoria, and Daphne decided to get some fresh air. They stood, laughing and chatting harmlessly. They waved to Harry and Luna as the sign, though it seemed just a gesture of friendship. Astoria, her arm linked through Theodore's, ran five fingers through her hair twice as they exited. To Harry that meant they would need ten minutes tops to create the barriers; to everyone else, it merely meant that she was concerned about how she looked to Theo. Harry pressed lightly on the wand holster of his wand. He saw Luna nod and leaned over for a quick kiss, casting a non-verbal Stupefy. Poppy slumped over into her food. Students gasped and Lily, who was sitting directly beside the nurse, stepped back. Albus stood solemnly, looking around the student body. No one was looking suspicious so he walked over to inspect Poppy. Harry grinned. Oh god. Albus did not like that look, but he was too close to Poppy to turn around. He kept walking. Once he was to Poppy, he drew his wand to Ennervate her and froze in shock as Harry stood. The words he uttered sent everyone into a stunned silence.

"_Avada Kedavera!_" Harry screamed. The green light hit Albus directly between the eyes. No one spoke, but Harry had a grin on his face. "NOW!" he screamed. Thys, who had sat a Gryffindor table for no reason whatsoever when he re-entered with Severus –to the Gryffindors- stood and cast the spell around their table. Alan did so for Ravenclaw and Millicent for Hufflepuff.

"Harry?" whispered Lily as he, Luna, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Pansy walked to the staff table.

"Pansy," Harry said casually, "bind her. Lun, bind Filius, Hermione, bind Dolores, if you please." The aforementioned girls bound the teachers. Harry grinned at the student body.

Suzie squeaked. "Harry…?" she whimpered.

"You, my dear students, are about to witness a clean massacre." He then rounded on the teachers. He smiled sweetly at Minerva McGonagall. "Sorry honey." She yelped and jumped back, fumbling for her wand. "_Avada Kedavera_!" Harry hissed. And she, like Albus, crumpled to the floor, lifeless. "Draco, Blaise. Knock yourselves out."

"With pleasure," the two immortals said and they began casting the Killing Curse left and right at the teachers. Soon, all but the three bound ones were crumpled into a dead heap. Harry took a light step forward and squatted down to eye-level with Lily.

"Lily, love," he whispered. She flinched and Harry forced her to stand. She sat on the table and shuddered in fear as Harry put his wand to her throat. "Should I kill her?" he asked the student body.

"N… N…. NO!" Ellil cried out.

Harry smirked and faced his brother. "Then," he murmured seductively. "What shall I get for keeping dear Mrs. Potter alive?" Ellil choked on his words. All of the Gryffindors gasped at his answer.

"M… Me…"

Harry glanced at Luna. Luna was smiling. "Oh, I don't mind at all." Harry nodded and pressed his wand to Lily's temple.

"Bind your tongue; bind it good, for you shan't speak to anyone. You are mine, or you shall die and your son's sacrifice will all be in vain. Speak of this, and mark my words: I'll kill you but it won't be clean." Lily gasped and flexed her arms when she was released. She went for her wand but, much to everyone's shock, it dangled from Harry's fingers. He levitated it with _Wingardium Leviosa_ and yelled, "_Diffindo!"_ And the wand exploded. "Take her to… Hm… I do so think she'll do well with Yeti. Blaise, go retrieve Yeti and head to the Hufflepuff common rooms. The password is Loyalties to Hogwarts… Oh, that must be changed soon." Harry rounded on Dolores. "You, my dear…"

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I am on your side, _Silim," _she whispered.

Harry nodded. "Very good. You," he pointed to a random Slytherin, "go fetch Panda and she shall escort Dolores to Slytherin. And…" He turned to Filius. "I kept you alive because you are too cute to kill… But…" He levitated the midget's wand and Diffindo-ed it. He then began to twist his wand in ways that shouldn't be able to be twisted into by a wand. Soon, a new wand materialized. "Here. It's just like your old one, only… Different." Filius nodded shyly and took it. "Pansy, with Filius to Ravenclaw." Pansy ushered the midget teacher out.

"Harry, where shall Ellil go?" inquired Draco.

Harry pondered this for a moment. "Well… Severus," he called. Snape looked over. "Would you be a dear and keep an eye on Ellil for me in your office?" Severus merely nodded. He retrieved Ellil and dragged the boy off to the dungeons. "Dear… I meant the Deputy's office… Oh, I'll tell him later." He grinned at everyone else. "Now, for all of you little snots, I want you to know. _This school is __**mine**_." Suzie whimpered. "Should any of you write to your parents that all is NOT fine at Hogwarts, then I or one of my companions shall kill you on scene along with everyone in your direct blood line." He nodded to himself. "Well, except for the Gryffindor Golden Trio. I have… _Plans_ for them…" Harry licked his lips as if thinking of something exceedingly delicious. Everyone but the Slytherins shuddered visibly and Lily began sobbing. "SHUT UP WOMAN!!" Harry screamed, rounding on his mother. "Where the hell are Blaise and Yeti, for god's sake?!"

Blaise ran in with Panda, panting. "Yeti… Betrayed… Us…" Panted Blaise.


	24. Ellil and Harry: The FINAL Chapter

**Chapter warnings: Murder and hints of slash incest**

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!!!" Harry screamed loudly. And with that, Jhyr, Astoria, Theo, and Daphne ran in. The Slytherins –all in the room- ran up to the staff table and took refuge behind the Slytherin Six minus Pansy. Thys stood firmly beside their sides, taking Pansy's place for the moment as Ministry Officials stormed the room. The other three Houses fled to the farthest reaches of the Hall. Ministry officials led the others from around the school in. Pansy shot the Slytherins apologetic looks whereas Ellil looked torn between being relieved and fearing for his brother. Harry stepped forward, dropping his wand. He kicked it to the feet of the Auror Leader –Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. He held his hands up in "surrender" and sighed.

"Harry Potter?" inquired Moody.

"Don't hurt the Slytherins. This was _all_ my idea. They just…" Harry looked pained. "They followed under the threat of death." He looked at Hermione in what one would judge as wistfully. Only Hermione read the look in his eyes.

"Alright," Moody mumbled. He picked up Harry's wand and Diffindo-ed it.

Hermione whipped out her wand. "NOW!" she screamed. Harry tore the spare wand from Luna from his pocket.

He pointed it at Moody. "_Avada Kedavera_!" he hissed. The Auror leader dropped dead. Ellil winced as a battle broke out. Harry engaged in battle with one Sirius Orion Black.

"_Crucio_!" Harry yelled. Sirius fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Ellil didn't know what to do. Ministry Officials were falling like rain. All of them were falling due to contact with the Killing Curse. He was torn between his brother and godfather, which is kind of sad if you think about it. Harry released the curse. The next was just as worse. "_Avada Kedavera!_" Hissed Harry.

"SIRIUS!!" screamed Ellil.

"NO!" Sirius yelled. Harry watched on in amusement as Sirius tackled Ellil to the ground and was hit with the Killing Curse. It took a moment for Ellil to really register what was going on. He sat up slowly and stared at the dead body of his godfather. He then looked at Harry who had just killed someone. There were about five M.o.M. Officials left alive. Ellil stood and faced Harry.

"You killed… You killed my godfather in c-cold blood…" Whispered Ellil.

"Yes." No use lying. He wouldn't buy it.

"Oh." The last official fell on that word and the Slytherins collapsed, holding each other. Some were crying in fear or happiness and others –the Slytherin Six actually- were just panting and trying to regain their breath.

Harry cleared his throat. "I want all but Black here," he nudged Sirius' dead body with his toe, "incinerated. I'm going to give the Gryffins the privilege of burying him. Once all the dead bodies are gone… _They_ will come. I must go send Kit." He took Ellil's wrist gently; no one –not even _Luna_- had seen him so gentle before. He led his brother out of the room and out the Entrance Hall and to the lake.

Harry put his arm around Ellil's waist and cast his Patronus. He relayed the message and Kit flew off. "He's cute," spoke Ellil. His voice sounded dead. Harry kissed his brother's neck.

"You're cute," said Harry seductively. "And… Guess what?"

"Wh-what?" Ellil was alive again at Harry's tone of voice.

"You're _mine_."

"Yes…" moaned Ellil. "Yours…"

"Until I let you go, Love… You belong to _me_."

"Always…" Ellil moaned.

_**This is the last chapter of 'Silim, the White Light'. I do so hope you enjoyed the story. **_

_**Please do stay tuned for the sequel, **_'Serpentine' _**and do enjoy the rest of your day.**_

_**XoxOxoXoxOxoXoxO-**_

_**Iaa Angel**_

_**By the Way: I'm going to leave my Poll up for Two More Weeks. Reads, you SERIOUSLY need to vote now. I'm going to work on two stories at the same time – the story that wins the Poll and another of my choice, so: VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! **_Serpentine _**won't be out until those two stories are completed. And would you readers be so kind as to A) Review and B) in your review tell me if you want to see more Toby/Ariel as the side pairing in **_Serpentine _**as I have yet to start writing it?**_

_**Hugs&Kisses**_

_**IaaAngel**_


End file.
